


The Power of Love

by erin_means_peace



Series: Made For Each Other [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: Fiona and Eve have now joined the Elite Force to fight the shape shifters with them in the aftermath of the attack. These girls bring new hope to the team, and one of them may even bring new love as well, to a member who desperately needs it. Were Chase and Fiona made for each other even before Douglas gave her bionics?





	1. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Eve join the team, and it seems like all three boys are taken with the smartest woman in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this first chapter was inspired by the HSM song, don't judge me! :) Although I doubt any of you would because who doesn't love HSM!

"It's good to have you back Douglas." Kaz says as Douglas comes out onto the terrace where he, Chase, and Oliver were gathered to meet the new girls.

"It's good to be back." Douglas says. "And now that I am, I think it's time I introduced you boys to your new teammates."

"Great. Where are they?" Chase asks. Bree and Skylar step out onto the terrace behind Douglas.

"Right behind you." Skylar says and the boys all turn and see Eve.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully and giggles. Kaz screamed and Chase and Oliver let out high pitched screams and ran past Skylar and Bree back into the house.

"Whoa! A giant!" Kaz says, getting over the shock of Eve's size rather quickly and realizing how cool it is. "That's awesome!"

"Thank you!" Eve says and blushes a bit. "Most people react like those other boys did when they see me." She says sadly then smiles. "But sometimes I think that's really funny. I never knew boys could reach that octave." She laughs.

"I think they wet their pants!" Skylar says, looking back towards the staircase where Chase and Oliver ran up. Eve laughed.

"Wait a minute, this tower is super tall, much taller than Eve. How is she able to be able to look onto the terrace?" Bree asks Douglas.

"Oh you see I created a forcefield around the tower that blocks her from view so that way no one can see her looking in at us, and using that technology I created an invisible platform for her to stand on so she can be at the level of the penthouse." Douglas explains.

"It's crazy! It's the first time I've ever not been tall enough for something!" Eve exclaims and the girls laugh.

"I'll go find Chase and Oliver." Kaz says and goes inside.

"So am I just going to be stuck standing out here forever?" Eve asks.

"Don't worry Eve I'm working on something as we speak to make you smaller." Douglas says. "You're just going to have to wait for a bit. Do you think you can handle standing out here for awhile. It might help to take a walk outside the city every now and then." Douglas suggests.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." Eve says. "Here Fifi, I'll put you down now." Eve says and Fiona comes out from behind a lock of Eve's hair and Eve places her sister on the terrace.

"Hello there F.I.O.N.A." Douglas says and smiles at her.

"Hey Doug." Fiona says with a bit of a forced smile. Douglas goes inside to where Kaz was trying to calm down the boys. He noticed Chase and Oliver were wearing different pants.

"How on Earth did you make a freaking giant!" Chase exclaims.

"It was an accident." Douglas says and scratches the back of his neck.

"Well how are we supposed to go on covert missions with a giant freak on our team!" Chase exclaims. "She'll blow our cover before we even reach the mission site!"

"Yeah well with her size, no matter how many black swarms come at us they won't be able to knock her over." Kaz tells him. "And she could easily crush them."

"I guess there are some advantages." Chase says and sighs. "We'll just have to try to work with it I guess."

"Good. Now come back out and meet Eve's sister." Douglas says.

"What's she like?" Oliver asks.

"Imagine Chase if he were a girl." Douglas says simply. Oliver and Kaz scrunch their noses in disgust.

"Oh God, he's already bad enough as a dude." Kaz says and the guys walk outside and Chase rolls his eyes at the insult. "I can only imagine the girl version of him would be- hot!" Kaz breathes out as the boys lay eyes on Fiona. All of their jaws dropped.

"She's gorgeous." Oliver says softly. "That can't be her. That's got to be a different girl that's standing in front of her or something." He says and tries to see if there was anyone behind Fiona.

"Boys meet F.I.O.N.A, Female Intelligence Over Normal Ability. The smartest woman in the world." Douglas says proudly.

"Sh-She's sm-smart?" Chase stutters a bit and points at Fiona.

"Yeah. I told you that already. She has the same bionic intelligence as you." He says.

"Yeah I know but I didn't think she'd be so..." Chase stares at her.

"Hot." Kaz says in the same tone as when he first saw her.

"You guys don't have to call me F.I.O.N.A." Fiona says. "Just call me Fiona." She smiles.

"You can call me anytime." Kaz says and leans against the doorframe and winks at her.

"Well then." Chase says and smiles and walks up to Fiona. "I'm Chase Davenport. Welcome to the team. And I apologize for the shameless flirting done by Kaz over there, he's not of the same intellectual caliber as us." He says and holds out his hand for her to shake. She takes it.

"Well then it's nice to meet you too Chase." Fiona says.

"He called your sister a giant freak." Kaz says and Fiona frowns. Eve looks hurt. Chase blushes.

"What?" He asks in a high pitched voice. "No. I would never call such a lovely woman a horrible thing such as that." He says and smiles and waves at Eve.

"I heard him say it too." Oliver says.

"Shut up you guys! She's right there I don't want her to crush me!" Chase yells at them through gritted teeth.

"Relax." Fiona says. "I wouldn't want her to crush you, because now I can finally talk to someone that's on the same intellectual level as me."

"Do you like quantum mechanics?" Chase asks.

"Does the photoelectric effect allow materials to emit electrons when light is shone on them?" Fiona asks and Chase's eyes are wide as saucers and he stumbles a bit and then sits down.

"Yes. What's Avagardo's number?" Chase asks.

"6.02 x 10^23, duh." Fiona says. Chase thinks for a moment.

"I'm trying to think of what else I could ask you..." Chase says. "I've never met someone with an equally superior mind."

"Well then I could enact the principle of indifference where because I lack further information on what you're about to ask me I could come up with the probabilities of what questions you might ask that are compatible to this situation." Fiona says and smiles. Chase just stares at her with wide eyes. He blinks and then stares at her again. He stands up. "It appears I have you shocked, like an electric current of 50 or 60 Hz went through you and you'll need a defibrillator to get your heart pumping again." Perry comes outside.

"What's going on out here?" She asks then Bree covers her mouth. "What are you doing?" She asks, muffled by Bree's hand.

"Shush. Chase just met someone who's as smart as him and now they're saying a bunch of science stuff that none of us understand but are doing really weird stuff to them." Bree whispers.

"It is pumping." Chase says. "Steadily, like the frequency of a radio wave at 300 GHz."

"And can be as low as 3 kHz." Fiona says and steps a bit closer to Chase. "And while we're on the topic of waves, I can sense your heart rate accelerating like the electrons in the atom of a radio antenna which would create radio waves. And a light wave would be caused by the oscillations of electrons within those atoms."

"Are they flirting?" Skylar asks Douglas.

"I have no idea. But this is a fascinating moment." He says and continues to watch them.

"My favorite waves are electromagnetic." Chase says. "They're created by an electric radiation field and a magnetic radiation field. On the count of three we say our favorite fields. One, two, three."

"Magnetic." They both say at the same time. Everyone behind them gasps.

"You like magnetism?" Chase asks.

"Yes. And according to it's laws opposing negative and positive forces should attract, yet it seems that we are each other's equals intellectually and yet we seem to be attracting each other. How would you explain this anomaly?" Fiona asks.

"Oh! I think she just said she's attracted to him!" Skylar says happily.

"Wow, my little sister knows a lot of big words." Eve says.

"Maybe I'll do some research to find out." Chase says.

"Maybe I've already gone through the experiment in my head and come to the conclusion before you could finish your sentence." Fiona says.

"Then what is your conclusion?" Chase asks.

"That you're not attracted to me, you're actually opposing me because we have the same force, that force being our superior minds but you're pretending to be attracted to me to confuse me." Fiona says, she and Chase now circling each other. "And it failed."

"Impressive. But how did you figure it out?" Chas asks.

"Because when I come towards you you step back like two positive or two negative forces would if someone tried to push them together. And if you took a step towards me-" Chase does so and she steps back. "Instinctually I would do the same, but if magnetism does not act on us then due to the force of gravity I would be pulled towards you."

"Only if we were in space, because right now we are both being pulled towards the Earth because it has a larger mass than us." Chase adds and then Fiona walks towards him quickly, backing him up into the doorway of the terrace and pressing him up against the glass.

"And if we were in space then I would not be pulled straight towards you, I would orbit you but I would dip slightly due to the curvature of space time as proven by Einstein's theory of General Relativity." Fiona says and Chase backs up into the doors and Fiona places her hands on her hips.

"I-I've got to go change my pants again..." Chase stutters and the doors open and he backs away and runs back up to his shared room with Kaz and Oliver.

"Did he wet himself again?" Oliver asks Douglas.

"Yep but, not in the same way as he did before when he saw Eve." Douglas tells him and Oliver's eyes widen, knowing what Douglas was talking about. Fiona turned around and noticed everyone staring at her with their jaws hanging.

"What the heck just happened!" Perry exclaims after a few moments.

Later on in the day Fiona was setting up a TV out on the terrace for Eve so she could have some entertainment. "This is so exciting. I've never gotten to watch TV before!" She says and bounces.

"Eve be careful you'll break the platform!" Fiona warned her sister. Little did she know that three boys were staring at her at this very moment from the window.

"She's so hot." Kaz says as he leans against his hand.

"And I thought Skylar was out of this world until I saw her." Oliver says and follows Kaz's actions.

"Oh and the way she talks nerdy to me." Chase says and follows both of the boy's actions. Kaz turns to him and smirks.

"Yeah we both know how you much you really love science now dude." Kaz and Oliver snicker and Chase groans.

"A hot girl was talking nerdy to me what did you think was going to happen!" Chase exclaims.

"Well we knew you'd get excited but we didn't think you'd get that excited!" Kaz says and he and Oliver roll on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" Chase complains.

"You have the worst luck with women don't you!" Kaz says. "Androids don't work out! Your first human girlfriend turns out to be a shape shifter who was just using you and now you meet a girl who's not evil, and doesn't get turned off by your intelligence and you jizz in your pants during your first conversation with her!" He and Oliver roar in laughter and then Chase sighs. It's not like they were wrong. But still... He really did have bad luck in the love department didn't he. Bree walks by and notices Fiona outside tinkering with a TV for her sister.

"Aw isn't that sweet, she gave her sister a TV so she's not so bored." Bree says and turns to Chase. "How come you never do anything like that for me?"

"Because if you ever want anything you can just buy it." Chase says. "We're rich remember."

"Oh yeah." Bree says and smiles. "Our lives really are great. Oh and that reminds me, Skylar, Fiona and I are going shopping, so you boys behave while we're gone." Bree says and comes out on the terrace.

"Yeah you two behave while I go score me a hot bionic girl." Kaz says and tries to walk out onto the terrace but Chase stops him.

"You really think you have a shot with her?" Chase smirks. "She's the most intelligent girl in the world. Clearly she and I were meant to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have an intelligent conversation with her." Chase says.

"Better bring a change of pants with you." Oliver says and then Chase's commando app turns on.

"What'd you just say Dairy Queen?" He asks Oliver in a deep voice, the nick name referring to his ice powers. "You might have ice powers but now I'm gonna make a blizzard out of your crushed up bones!" Oliver lets out another girly scream and tries to run away but Spike chases him.

"Hey Fiona, ready to go?" She asks.

"No thanks. I'm not coming I don't want Eve to be lonely." Fiona says.

"She won't be." Bree says. "She's got the guys-" She looks back and sees that Spike had come back and was attempting to beat up Oliver while Kaz tried to stop him. "Never mind, now I see your point. But, you don't want anything from the store? New clothes, shampoo, socks, a physics textbook?" Fiona perked up at the last thing then looked down again.

"No." She says. There was a moment of silence and they heard Oliver's high pitched screams as Spike had him pinned down and Kaz was desperately trying to get him off. Skylar walked in.

"What in the world is going on?" She asks. Spike looks up at her and smirks.

"Hey there hot stuff." He says and winks at Skylar.

"Excuse me?" She asks in a disgusted tone. Oliver looks up at him.

"Hey that's my girl you're talking to!" Oliver tells him and Spike twists his arm more.

"A weak little punk like you? No way that's your girl." Spike laughs.

"Oh yeah! You think I'm weak! Watch this!" Oliver says and flips them over so he was on top of Spike. Fiona and Bree come in, eyes wide, watching the scene unfurl before them. "No one hits on my Skylar!" Suddenly the commando app disengaged.

"Wait why was I in commando mode? Oliver why are you on top of me?" Chase asks.

"You know why! You hit on Skylar!" He says and punches Chase hard in the gut, making him wheeze and roll over.

"That wasn't me that was Spike." Chase wheezes and struggles to stand up. "I have a commando app that turns on when I get angry or nervous, and it makes me a super strong brute." He explains and grips his abdomen as he makes his way over to the couch.

"Yeah right. That's just some excuse isn't it?" Oliver asks.

"No he's telling the truth." Bree says.

"I'll get him some ice." Fiona says and goes to the fridge, grabs an ice pack and comes back over to Chase. Chase lifts up his shirt and Fiona gasps. He had a six pack. Wow. He's smart and hot. She thinks to herself.

"Is the bruise that bad?" Chase asks and looks down.

"Yeah. That's why I gasped." She says and blushes as she gives Chase the ice to put on his bruised abs. Bree had to snap her fingers in front of Fiona's face to stop her from staring.

"Thanks for defending me Oliver." Skylar says and smiles at him.

"Aw it was nothing." He says and blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"Well I thought it was sweet that you would stand up for me like that." Skylar says and gives him a small peck on his cheek, rendering the boy speechless. "We should probably get going before the mall closes." Skylar says.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bree asks.

"Well, I guess I will. But honestly there's only one thing I really want." Fiona says and looks out at the terrace at Eve. "My sister to be small so she doesn't have to be left out of everything..." Fiona says and Bree gives her a hug.

"Don't worry Douglas will find a way to shrink her, without the radiation from using it too much hurting her body." Bree says.

"I'll help him." Chase offers.

"You will?" Fiona asks.

"Of course!" Chase says. "She's a part of the team now, she shouldn't be forced to be outside." His eyes widened when Fiona hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" She tells him.

"You're sweeter than carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen when photosynthesis puts them together to form glucose!" Fiona says before she lets go of him and leaves with Bree and Skylar. Kaz smirked and played the chorus from the Lonely Island song 'Jizz in my pants' and looked at Chase. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You're not letting that go are you?" Chase asked and Kaz shook his head.

"No way man it's too funny." Kaz says and Oliver jumps up and down.

"Guys! Skylar kissed me!" Oliver says jumping up and down.

"Fiona hugged me!" Chase says in a high pitched voice. "And she thinks I'm sweeter than glucose!"

"Well then she's all yours buddy!" Oliver says. "I've still got a chance with Skylar so I'm going to work hard to make sure she knows that she's the only girl for me." He says and runs upstairs.

"You know what, I agree with Oliver. Fiona might be hot but dang that girl is a freaking encyclopedia. There's no way I could keep up with her. But she's just the right pace for you, so I'll back off. She's all yours buddy." Kaz says and gives Chase a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks but I think I might take things a bit slower with her." Chase says. "I took things too fast with Reese and look how that turned out. I want to learn more about Fiona, and really know who she is before I go in head over heels for her, like I've done with every other girl I've liked. She's special, I should take my time with her."

"That's smart." Kaz says.

"Well duh, I came up with that plan." Chase scoffs. Kaz punches him in the gut and Chase bends over in pain.

The girls came home from their shopping trip a few hours later. "Hey Eve I'm back!" Fiona says and runs out to the terrace. "I got you some clothes for when you eventually get-" She looks and sees that Eve isn't there. "Shrunk." She finishes her sentence and looks around, panic setting in at the thought of her sister getting kidnapped.

"Good, I'm going to need them." Eve says and Fiona turns around and her jaw drops when she sees Eve standing on the terrace behind her, still in her one piece suit since it expands to fit her body, but she was the size of a normal human.

"Oh my God Eve!" She exclaims and drops the bags and runs over to her sister and hugs her. Eve laughs and hugs Fiona back. "You're small!"

"But I'm still taller than you Fifi!" Eve says and laughs.

"I'm honestly too happy to care right now!" Fiona says and looks over Eve. "This is great. But how did-"

"I shrunk her using the shrink ray." Douglas says.

"But since you were worried about the radiation..." Chase says stepping out onto the terrace beside him. "I modified her capsule so that it would prolong the effects of the shrink ray. So she can use it more often without having to worry about it damaging her body." Fiona hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" She says then pulls back to look at him. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Hey, anything for the smartest girl in the world." Chase says and Fiona laughs.

"Then I hope the smartest guy will accept this as a thank you." She says and gently kisses his cheek. "Now come on Eve let's get you inside for once!"

"Oh my God I can fit inside a building now!" Eve realizes and runs inside. Douglas and Chase watch as the girls all squeal in delight inside over Eve's new size and Eve is mesmerized by furniture and things that you'd find in a home since she's never really been inside one before. Douglas noticed that Chase was rubbing the spot on his cheek that Fiona kissed him.

"She kissed me!" He squeals and jumps up and down. Douglas laughs.

"Come on lover boy, let's join the party." Douglas says and leads him inside. Oliver and Kaz come downstairs covering their ears.

"What's with all the squealing?" Kaz asks. "It's like a bunch of pigs got loose here."

"Look Kaz I'm tiny!" Eve says and runs over to him and hugs him and picks him up.

"But you're still strong." Kaz chokes out. "Crushing. My. Spine." He groans and Eve lets him down.

"I'm going to hug everyone!" She says and hugs Oliver, getting the same response as Kaz. She came towards Chase and his eyes went wide and he backed up.

"No! no no no! I've already been through enough pain today!" He says, trying to run away from Eve but she grabs him and gives him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm giving you the biggest one because I'm small thanks to you." She says.

"I think I'm beginning to regret my decision in helping you." Chase squeaks out and Eve lets him down onto the couch where he inhales a deep breath to reinflate his lungs.

"Let's order Chinese food to celebrate!" Eve says.

"We'll have a girls party in our room!" Skylar suggests.

"I'll order the food!" Skylar says.

"I'll get the movies." Bree says.

"I'll find some games!" Eve says.

"I'll bring the lab equipment and chemicals!" Fiona says and the girls look at her weird. "What? Every party I've been to has had chemistry." Bree places her hands on her shoulders.

"Fiona. I hate to break it to you, but any event that has chemistry involved is not a party." Bree says.

"Uh have you been in a science lab, it's so fun it's always a party in there." Fiona says and Bree looks at the ground and sighs.

"You have much to learn young padawan. But we'll teach you how to have real fun tonight." Bree says and the girls head upstairs to their room.

"Need a change of pants Chase?" Douglas asks.

"Not you too!" Chase groans and throws a pillow on the ground and the guys laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! The next parts might not be this long but I have so much inspiration for this story I'm hoping to write a lot! Please leave comments so I know that I'm writing a good story or how I could improve it and that'll help me decide if I should continue or not! If you were confused by this at all, read the first part Soul Sisters and it'll help explain some things.


	2. Boys vs. Girls Who's Smarter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Fiona discover some things about each other, and then Douglas accidentally slips that one of the bionic geniuses is smarter than the other, which leads to a competition to see who is smarter.

Fiona yawned as she walked down the stairs in the middle of the night. She hadn't exactly gotten used to sleeping in a capsule yet, and she was finding it difficult to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. When she walked downstairs she checked her tablet and noticed that someone was down in mission command. It was too late at night for anyone to be down there. She got on alert and went down the hyperlift. When she went down she was ready to fight whatever threat had invaded them. But instead she saw Chase, running his hand through his hair, and scrolling through the cyberdesk. "Chase?" Fiona asks. Chase jumps and looks back at her. 

"What are you doing down here Fiona? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Chase asks. 

"I should be asking you the same question." Fiona says. "What are you doing here up so late?" She asks.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get back into the super hero network." Chase says and pulls up a holographic screen with a bunch of computer code.  "When Reese stole the list she locked us out of the network so we couldn't warn any of the heroes that they had gotten it and that their covers were blown." Chase says and sighs, placing his hands on the desk and gripping it. "If only I hadn't fallen into her trap." He says and slaps the side of the desk. 

"What did she do?" Fiona asks. 

"She's Rodissius's daughter and she pretended to be in love with me, and I was stupid enough to fall for her and her lie, and then I brought her over and when we left on a mission she came in here, stole the list, nearly killed Douglas and then locked us out of the superhero network." Chase explains. "And it was all my fault because I let my desperation to get a girlfriend blind my judgement and I foolishly invited her over without getting to know her first." 

"It's okay. You just made a mistake." Fiona says.

 "I'm supposed to be the smartest man in the world I don't make mistakes." Chase says. "You of all people should know that. People like us don't make mistakes." 

"Yes we do." Fiona tells him. "We're bionic humans. We may have advanced abilities but we're still human. And humans make mistakes. There was no way you could have known that she was Rodissius's daughter." Fiona tells him. 

"But I should have noticed the family resemblance and the fact that her name starts with R!" Chase exclaims. "I should have at least been suspicious!" 

"Chase it's-" She starts to say and grabs his hand but Chase cuts her off. 

"Don't say it's okay. It's not." Chase says. 

"Alright. Then you're right it's not okay." Fiona says. "But stressing over it isn't going to help. What's done is done. You can't undo the past. You have to stop thinking about what you could have done differently and focus on what needs to be done now." She says and takes his hand an places it on the cyber desk covering it with her hand. He smiles a bit and looks at her. 

"You're right." He says. 

"I'm rarely ever wrong." She tells him and he laughs. 

"Usually I'm the one that says that." He says. 

"Well now you're not the only brainiac anymore." Fiona says and lets go of his hand and makes her way back up to the hyper lift. 

"Wait." Chase tells her before she goes up. "Do you maybe want to stay and work on something with me?" He offers and Fiona's face lights up. 

"I'd love to!" She says and comes over to a lab table that Chase has set up. 

"Okay so this is a little side thing I've been working on that I'm really excited about." Chase says happily. "I'm combining hyperlift and capsule technology together to create a teleportation device!" He says. 

"Seriously! That's amazing!" Fiona exclaims and Chase jumps up and down. 

"I know right isn't it exciting!" Chase says and Fiona laughs from how childlike he was acting. It was adorable. "I'm almost finished with it but I was wondering if you'd like to help me put on the final touches?" He asks and Fiona smiles. 

"I'd love to!" She says and runs over to the work desk and helps him screw some stuff together. Chase put on some music since it sometimes helps him to have background noise and suddenly _I Want It That Way_ by the Backstreet Boys came on. Fiona looked up when she noticed Chase humming the words a bit. She smiled and did the same. She blushed when she felt Chase staring at her. Soon the humming turned into singing softly. She did the same. Suddenly they both gripped their screwdrivers and turned to each other. 

"But we are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart." Fiona and Chase sang playfully dramatically to each other and they both reach their arms out to each other. "When you say. That I want it that way. Tell me why!" You both shouted.

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache!" Fiona sang and backed away from the table. 

"Tell me why!" Chase sang.

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake!" Fiona said and swung her hips a bit.

"Tell me why!" Chase sang dramatically and leaned back on the table. 

"I never want to hear you say. I want it that way!" They both sang and Chase strode up to Fiona and caught up to her.

"Am I your fire?" He sang and Fiona felt her face heat up. "Your one desire?" He looked right into her eyes. She felt like she could melt in his hazel orbs. "Yes I know it's too late." _Oh it's far from it..._ Fiona thought. "But I want it that way!" Chase sang. 

"Tell me why!" Fiona sang this time.

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache." Chase sang and took her hand, bringing her around mission command.

"Tell me why!" Fiona sang again dramatically.

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake!" Chase sang and stood up on top of the cyber desk.

"Tell me why. I never want to hear you say. I want it that way!" They both sang.

"Now I can see that we've fallen apart. From the way that it used to be. Yeah. No matter the distance.  
I want you to know. That deep down inside of me!" They both sang dramatically as Chase bent over to sing to her from the top of the desk. 

"You are my fire. The one desire." They both pulled their hands to their hearts and closed their eyes. "You are (you are you are you are)." They each repeated the 'you are's to each other. 

"Don't want to hear you say!" Chase pulled her up onto the desk with her suddenly. "Ain't nothin' but a heartache!" He sang as she laughed from being pulled up. 

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake!" She adds. 

"I never want to hear you say." They both sing. "I want it that way! Tell me why!" They both got off of the desk and started to dance a bit around the room.

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache!" Fiona sang and looked away from Chase but he turned her around. 

"Tell me why!" He sings to her. 

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake!" She sings. 

"Tell me why, I never want to hear you say. I want it that way!" They both sang. 

"Tell me why!" Chase bellowed.

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache! Ain't nothin' but a mistake!" Fiona sings again. 

"Tell me why, I never want to hear you say. I want it that way!" They both sing. "Cause I want it that way." They conclude softly and then they both laugh. 

"Well that was fun." Fiona says. 

"Yeah. That's one of my favorite songs actually." Chase says. 

"Mine too..." Fiona admits and bites her lip and stares at the ground. Both of the bionic geniuses were blushing. "I should be getting back to bed." 

"Yeah I probably should too." Chase says and the two go to the hyperlift and go back up to the penthouse. Fiona yawns and rubs her eyes, then stretches out her arms as they walk back upstairs to their rooms. "Goodnight Fiona." Chase says and smiles at her as he opens the door to the boy's bedroom. 

"Goodnight Chase." She says and goes into the girl's room. Both of them leaned against the bedroom doors and sighed and slid down the wall. "He really is something special."

The next morning everyone was downstairs having breakfast. Douglas was scrolling through his phone and drinking some coffee. "Wow. I've never used a plate or forks and knives before!" Eve exclaims and picks up a fork from the pointy end. "Is this how you hold it?" She asks Kaz who was sitting next to her. Kaz just smiles at her and flips it around in her hand. "Ohhh, that makes more sense." 

"It's a good thing you're pretty." Kaz says and continues to eat. 

"Hey give her a break." Skylar says. "She's never been inside of a house before. There's a lot of stuff that's going to be new to her and her sister." 

"Skylar's right." Chase says. "Fiona at least had the bionic intelligence to figure out things she didn't know, and the ability to live in society so she doesn't need much help but Eve is experiencing all of this for the first time. So instead of teasing her we should be helping her." Fiona smiled at Chase from across the table, then looked down into her food so no one would see her blush. 

"Wow Chase that's a really nice thing to say." Bree says. "I thought you'd treat her like Adam and tease her about all the stuff she doesn't know." 

"Well Adam was growing up with us and should have picked up on things, based on his environment, but he didn't, meaning he was and probably still is pretty dumb." Chase explains. "Eve on the other hand was mostly living in the wilderness for a majority of her life with no access aside from her sister to learn things. So she probably has the brain capacity to be smarter than she is but she hasn't been able to learn anything until now." They looked over at Eve who was inspecting a piece of art on the coffee table. 

"Can this be used for eating too?" She asks and tries to bite it. "Ow! That hurt!" She says and throws it on the ground and it goes halfway through the floor. She turned back to look at everyone and blushed. "Oopsy."  

"Or not." Chase says and looks back at his food. 

"Well I'm sure you boys have realized by now and haven't said anything but I would now like to put it out there, that the number of girls on this team now outweighs the number of boys!" Bree says and Eve comes over and all the girls who were on one side of the table smiled at the guys and gave each other high fives. "This team is now run by girl power." The guys laugh. 

"Uh, yeah right." Chase says. "We've still got the smartest guy in the world on our team, most of our missions rely on my strategic planning." 

"Yeah but we've got Fiona now, who is just as smart as you." Skylar says. Kaz noticed that Douglas was about to say something but then looked back down. 

"Hey Doug, were you about to say something?" He asks. Everyone turns to him. 

"What? Me, no. I'm just looking through my emails and such." He says and looks back down at his phone. 

"No, you looked like you were about to say something when Skylar said that Fiona is as smart as Chase." Kaz says and then Douglas looks at everyone staring at him. 

"They both have the same level of intelligence right?" Bree asks. 

"Well..." Douglas starts off. "For the most part yes, but when designing F.I.O.N.A, I gave her less apps because I figured that in the future if she and Chase were to go on missions together and if while hacking a computer or mainframe or something people tried to attack you, then Chase would become the protector and fight off the threat while F.I.O.N.A finishes the mission. That's where Chase's commando app and light bo staff come from, and why you two both have force fields, but Chase's can become a weapon. The commando app was designed to be able to link to F.I.O.N.A's chip so that if she was ever threatened during a mission it would turn on and eliminate the threat, so it's possible that she's smarter than Chase since she has less bionic abilities which would give her more capacity for intelligence."

"What!?!" Chase exclaims. 

"Sweet! Girls rule!" Eve says and high fives Bree while Chase looks like he's about to have an existential crisis.

"Now just hang on a minute, because then when we decided to just keep the two of you separate we gave her some other stuff like the magnetism app and telekinesis, you know stuff like that. And then those upgrades mutated into what that strange molecule manipulating red stuff is now so it probably took up a lot of space on her chip so Chase could also be smarter than her at this point." 

"Ha!" Kaz says and points at the girls. 

"I know that I have the exact schematics of F.I.O.N.A's chip on a file somewhere but it could take me awhile to get it here." Douglas says. 

"Mr. Davenport has mine back in Mission Creek." Chase says. 

"Should we send for them to see who's smarter?" Oliver asks. 

"I'd like to know." Kaz says. 

"I definitely want to know." Chase says and Fiona seemed a bit sad from hearing him saying that. 

"How long would it take for Mr. Davenport to get the files here?" Bree asks. 

"I don't know, probably two days, tomorrow at the earliest." Douglas says. "By the way I'm going to be out for the day to do some business so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He says and leaves.

"We have to wait that long!" Oliver says. 

"I know!" Kaz says. "Instead of waiting for some dumb file to get here, let's just have the two smartest people in the world prove how smart they are with a little competition of sorts." 

"Like an invention competition or an academic decathlon?" Fiona asks. 

"I don't know what that means but yeah. Like the first part anyway." 

"So how are we going to see who's smarter?" Oliver asks. "They're both the smartest people in the world, any test or competition we could come up with they could probably both figure out. We can't think like they can." 

"Then we'll come up with the projects for each other." Fiona says. "We each come up with the hardest thing we can think of for each other and whoever can complete the other's challenge can clearly outsmart the other and is smarter." 

"You're on!" Chase says and points at her. "And my challenge for you is to make a robot that can be a body guard and shoot lasers." She laughs. 

"You're going easy on me." She says. 

"Made only out of objects in this room." He finishes and her smile falters a bit. 

"Well I challenge you to make a photon canon that can sustain a blast as long as five seconds." She says and he scoffs. 

"Child's play." He says. 

"Made only out of things found in your bedroom and you also have only a full day to do it!" She finishes and he seems less confident. 

"Well we will be helping our girl out." Bree says and comes to stand beside Fiona. "Just to add another layer to this challenge and show you guys how great girls work together."

"Oh yeah then we'll be helping out Chase." Kaz says and Oliver nods. 

"You're going down, I have and always will be the smartest guy around here." Chase says and Fiona seems saddened by what he said and Chase leaves to go to the bedroom with the guys. 

"Come on Fifi. Let's show that know it all just how much he doesn't know!" Eve says and Fiona's sad expression turns to one of determination. 

"Yeah. I'll knock that arrogant jerk off his high horse!" She declares and they look around the room for stuff to build out of. 

The guys were building their canon outside on the terrace. "That was a brilliant idea, using your capsule as the main chamber for the canon." Kaz says. 

"Of course it is, I came up with it." Chase says and smiles confidently. The girls were in the main living room building their robot. Chase squinted his eyes as he saw Skylar and Bree dismantling some stuff while Fiona successfully assembled what looked to be the second of a pair of legs. And the torso looked like it was almost done. 

"Aw man they're working fast." Oliver says as he tries to think of what to use an old pizza box for. 

"We've got to slow them down somehow or we're going to lose." Kaz says. 

"Yeah but Fiona is super focused when she works." Chase says and looks at her putting together the circuit board of the toaster to put into one of the arms. "It's so cute..." He says dreamily. 

"Snap out of it man!" Kaz says and hits the side of his head. "You've got to show her what a man you are and finish this awesome canon! If she wins then she'll hold it over your head that she's smarter than you forever!" 

"You're right! She'll never respect me if she has that kind of power." Chase says then pulls on his shirt a bit. "But man it's getting hot out here. I can barely think." He says and looks over all the garbage they got from their bedroom. 

"Yeah it is getting a bit toasty." Oliver says. "I know I'll cool you down with my water powers!" He says and goes to squirt Chase but ends up practically drowning him, like he just got hit with a hose on high power. 

"Oliver!" A now dripping wet Chase exclaims. The girls look and see what happened from the window and laugh hysterically. 

"Sorry!" Oliver says. "I forgot that it could do that." He shrugs. 

"Well that looks like it's going to put a 'damper' on things!" Bree calls out to the guys and laughs. They could hear her because the sliding door was propped open due to the heat. 

"Just you wait! We'll beat you!" Kaz calls back. 

"Are you sure about that?" Fiona asks. "Because it's already 2:30 and I'm just putting on the finishing touches. "I might even finish ahead of schedule." She says and flips her hair and goes back to work. 

"Dang it they are going to beat us at this rate." Kaz says "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know. Just work faster I guess." Chase says and takes off his shirt since it was soaking wet and he shakes out his hair. "Kaz, start working on the stand, I'll finish rewiring the capsule to shoot out the energy. Oliver sort through the stuff to see if you can find any candy wrappers or metal stuff that could be used for the photon." He directs. 

"Right." Oliver says and gets to work. Kaz looks back inside and notices something.

Fiona was going to turn around to say another insult but then she saw Chase take off his shirt and her breath caught in her throat. He shook out his hair and ran his hand through it and she bit her lip. She couldn't stop staring at the way the sun glistened off his skin. "Oh my..." She says softly and drops the screwdriver she was holding. 

"Hey buddy." Kaz taps Chase's shoulder. 

"What is it?" Chase asks. 

"Check it out." Kaz whispers and gestures to the doorway where Fiona was rendered flustered and speechless inside the room, just staring at Chase's wet, shirtless form. "She's checking you out." Kaz smirks and pats his shoulder. 

"Checking me out how?" Chase asks. "Checking out how I'm wiring this thing?" 

"No!" Kaz states. "You're shirtless." Kaz whispers to him. "She's checking out your chest." 

"You mean, she thinks I'm hot?" Chase asks and his face lights up. Kaz nods. Chase got all giddy and jumped a bit. "Oh my God this is great!" He says with a huge smile. "She thinks I'm hot!" 

"Don't ruin it by acting like an excited toddler!" Kaz scolds him. "This is how we'll slow her down. Distract her with your body." 

"What do I do?" Chase asks. 

"You have to fix a panel on the top of this thing right?" Kaz asks and Chase nods. 

"Get on top of it and straddle it while you rewire it." Kaz instructs and Chase nods and he helps him up there. Chase got himself settled on the canon and started to unscrew the panel. "Lean back a bit." Kaz says. "Kind of have your crotch just before where the panel is." Chase follows his instructions and Fiona let a soft gasp escape her lips. "Yeah." Kaz says and smiles and nods. "She'll go nuts over that. Chicks dig that position." 

"How do you know this?" Oliver asks.

"I saw Magic Mike." Kaz says and Oliver and Chase look at him weird. "I thought it was a movie about a magician!" He defends himself. 

"Hey Fiona where do you want this-" Skylar notices she's not listening. 

"Fiona?" Skylar comes around to see her. She was just staring outside, biting her lip and gripping the table. Skylar waved her hand in front of her face. 

"Sorry what was that?" Fiona asks. 

"I was just wondering if you needed the circuit board from the coffee maker for the other arm?" Skylar asks. 

"Oh yeah, I do. Just leave it on the table..." Fiona trails off when she sees Chase working on top of the canon and let out a little squeak. Skylar looked and saw him and her jaw dropped. 

"Whoa what exactly is he doing out there?" Skylar asks with a shocked look on her face from Chase's seductive behavior. 

"Whatever it is...it's super hot..." Fiona says in a breathy voice with a dreamy look on her face. 

"What is?" Bree asks and then looks outside and sees the show her brother's putting on for Fiona. She scoffs. "Seriously? Like they think that is going to keep us from-" She looks and sees Fiona and Skylar watching in a trance. She claps in front of their faces. "Snap out of it!" She says. "They're just doing this to distract us." Chase ran his hand through his hair again before twisting something inside the panel. Fiona ogled his glistening abs and her eyes trailed down his 'v' lines. A spark flew from the panel and Chase jumped a bit and Fiona did too and let out a squeak. 

"He's doing pretty well on that panel." Skylar notes and watches him with a smirk. Oliver notices and starts to look angry at Chase.

"I wonder how well he'd do on me..." Fiona says breathlessly and Bree looks like she's about to vomit. 

"Ew! Disgusting! Don't say stuff like that about my brother!" Bree says. "I didn't need that image in my head!" Chase looks up at Fiona and winks at her and another small noise escapes her lips.

"Why does he have to be such an arrogant jerk and be so hot?" She asks and Bree gags. 

"Well if they think that'll distract us, then two can play at this game." Eve says and Fiona and Skylar look back at her and smirk. Bree get a devious grin on her face as well. 

"Hey Chase you think you could tone it down a bit!" Oliver calls up to him. "You're starting to turn on Skylar too! You know how scrawny I am. I can't woo her with my body like you are right now." 

"Sorry buddy." Chase says. "My only target is my brilliant Fiona but if Skylar seems to fall into my trap as well then, that just boosts my ego." He smirks and puts on some gloves to reconnect the wires. 

"It's so big already I don't think it's possible to give it a boost." Oliver grumbles from the trash pile. Chase pushes the panel back down to re-screw it when the girls came outside with big pieces of metal. 

"What are you girls doing out here?" Chase asks. "Came to get a closer look?" He suggests and pushes his chest forward a bit. 

"If only there was something impressive to look at." Skylar insults and then Kaz notices that they changed their outfits to shorts and button down shirts.

"Wait, Fiona is that my shirt?" Chase asks, looking at the green flannel that she was wearing.  

"Yeah. I had to borrow it because I didn't want mine to get dirty while I'm washing this stuff for my robot." Fiona says and Skylar sets down the buckets with sponges and soap. Chase watched Fiona bend over to turn on the hose and started breathing heavily. Kaz started to realize what was happening and hit his leg. 

"Hey! Stay focused! We're almost done now!" Kaz says. 

"But she's wearing one of my shirts! That's so hot!" Chase whisper shouts. 

"Well forget about that and keep working!" Kaz says. Chase looks up and his eyes widen and he nearly falls off of the capsule when he sees Fiona and Skylar washing things, and getting soaking wet and soapy. Their shirts were unbuttoned so he could see that they were wearing bikini tops underneath. The three boys jaws were hanging. Skylar and Fiona squealed as they sprayed the water at each other and got each other wet. Fiona bent over and leaned forward and back as she washed down the door to the oven. The panel on the capsule Chase was working on sprung up and Oliver's finger let out a little squirt of water. Kaz looked down at Oliver and Oliver shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "Whoops." He says and chuckles. 

"Oliver come wash with us!" Skylar says happily and Oliver's face lit up. 

"Okay!" He says and runs towards them. 

"No!" Kaz says and holds him back. 

"Come on Kaz this is a dream come true!" Oliver says. 

"You'll regret it later when they beat us! Stay strong!" He says. 

"Oh Chase..." Fiona says seductively and he looks at her. "If you want your shirt back you can come get it." She says innocently and pushes her breasts together with her forearms. Chase gets off of the canon and runs towards her. 

"Chase don't do it!" Kaz says. "Your mind is stronger than your body! You don't have to fall into her trap!" 

"But I want to so badly." Chase says. 

"Just finish the canon. Besides, they'll probably respect you more if you hold back from this golden opportunity." Kaz whispers and Chase and Oliver smile and nod. They both turn and go back to work. Skylar and Fiona look at each other. They had to kick things up a notch. 

"Time to engage directly." Skylar says and walks over to Oliver. "Hey there cutie." She says and smiles. Oliver dropped his screw driver on his foot. He keeps staring at Skylar like he didn't even feel it. "You didn't feel that?" 

"I'm loving this moment too much right now to feel pain." He says and leans over and smiles at Skylar. Fiona placed her hand on Chase's bicep. 

"Wow. Are you the strongest man in the world too?" She asks smoothly and runs her finger along the muscle, making Chase's face heat up. 

"Snap out of it!" Kaz calls out to Chase but he turns to Fiona anyway. 

"Well actually that's my brother, but uh thank you." He says and Fiona giggles and flutters her eyelashes at him. 

"And me!" Oliver calls from the other side of the terrace but Chase ignores him. 

"You're pretty hot too." He says and giggles. She blushes. 

"Fifi we're almost done!" Eve calls from inside. 

"Ha!" Skylar says and breaks out of her hug with Oliver. "We're gonna win now!" She says and she and Fiona retreat inside so that Fiona can put on the finishing touches. 

"We've got to work fast guys!" Kaz says and everyone scrambles to put together the final touches on their machines as the sun sets. 

"Done!" Fiona says and the girls all hug and high five each other. 

"Done!" Chase says and the guys chest bump and high five. 

"Alright lets show off our inventions." Kaz says and the girls come out to see the guys work. 

"Ladies I would like to present to you a fully functional photon canon made entirely out of stuff from our bedroom. Kaz since you are the official time keeper I would like you to start the stop watch and show them that the blast does indeed last longer than five seconds." Chase says. "Ready, set, go!" Chase says and turns it on. A blast of blue light shoots from the canon and Kaz times it. It finishes and Chase powers it down. 

"Seven seconds!" Kaz says. 

"Well I've completed my challenge." Chase says confidently. "I'd like to see how you handled yours." 

"I'll gladly show you." Fiona says and the guys all go inside to see Fiona and the girl's work. "Gentlemen, I would like to present to you BG 1500. A robot that can detect threats and neutralize them using lasers, made entirely by objects out of this room." Fiona says and flips a switch. It picks it's head up and looks around. It takes a few steps. "If my assistant Bree would like to go upstairs and drop a ball from the ceiling, I will give you a demonstration." Bree ran upstairs using her super speed and soon a ball fell from the ceiling. The robot aimed to fire at it but then it started heating up. "Everyone get down!" Fiona yells and Chase jumped on top of her on floor and put up a force field to protect them both, while sending out others to protect the others from the blast. "What happened?" Fiona asks in disbelief. 

"What happened is that we just won!" Kaz exclaims and all the guys cheer and chest bump each other. 

"I am officially the smartest person in the world!" Chase says.

"Boys rule!" They all tell the girls. 

"Wait what's this?" Eve asks and picks up what looks like a smoking metal rod of some sort. 

"Yeah I don't remember that in the pile of stuff." Skylar says. Fiona uses her bionic eye to scan it. 

"It was in the arm before the blast." She says. "It's an electric toothbrush." 

"Why would there be a toothbrush down here?" Bree asks. "And the only person I know that has an electric toothbrush is Chase..." Bree says and Chase doesn't change his expression. 

"Did you sabotage the robot to block the energy flow so it would blow up when it tried to shoot a laser?" Fiona asks him. 

"Yeah." Chase says. 

"Why would you do that?!" She exclaims. "That's cheating!" 

"No it's not." Chase says. "The goal of the challenge is for us to outsmart each other. So while you and Skylar were putting on your little show for us outside, I used my molecular kineses to shove a toothbrush in the arm of the robot while Bree and Eve weren't looking to back up the release for the laser. I outsmarted you, and used an object from the room. So really I followed all the rules." Chase says. Fiona closes her eyes and turns and runs away upstairs. 

"Jerk." Eve says and goes upstairs to follow her sister. Bree and Skylar both give him equally upset looks and follow Eve. 

Later that night at around 1 am, Chase was up again, making himself a little midnight snack when Fiona came downstairs. "Oh hey!" He says and smiles at her. "I didn't know you were up again." 

"I didn't think you'd be either." Fiona says and looks at him curiously. 

"Do you find yourself waking up around this time a lot?" He asks. 

"Actually now that you mention it, I kind of do." She says. 

"Yeah. I usually wake up around this time for a little bit for some reason." Chase says. "Maybe it's something in our bionics?" He suggests.

"I guess so." Fiona says simply. 

"Great! Then I guess I won't be so lonely around this time anymore." Chase says with a big smile. "Fruit salad?" He offers. 

"No thanks. I think I'll just head back upstairs." She says and turns away from him. 

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks. "I thought Eve said you love blueberries and strawberries." 

"I do. But not from you." Fiona says coldly and moves past him, and goes towards the kitchen. 

"Did I do something?" Chase asks. 

"Yeah Chase." Fiona says like a matter of fact. "You did. You sabotaged my project." 

"Hey I outsmarted you fair and square." Chase defends. 

"That wasn't outsmarting, that was cheating." Fiona says. "And you're smart enough to know that. You were so scared of someone being smarter than you, that you did something dirty like that just to protect your ego." She says and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge before walking past him again. "You'll do anything you want, even if it means you have to play dirty. And doing that makes you no better than Reese." She says and Chase looks down in the bowl he was holding. "Looks like you'll keep spending your nights down here alone." She says and goes back upstairs. 

The next morning Kaz came running into the living area where everyone was having breakfast. Fiona and Chase ate in silence, and Chase had a guilty look on his face. Fiona fought hard to resist the urge to forgive him. He was really starting to wear her down with those sad puppy eyes. But she was strong and she was not going to let this jerk break her resolve so easily. "Hey guys Mr. Davenport sent a letter saying which one is smarter! Inside this letter is the name of the smartest person in the world!" Kaz says. Chase looks at Fiona and she sighs. Chase goes over to Kaz. 

"Hey Kaz, can I read it first?" Chase asks. "I want to be the first to know." He says and Fiona rolls her eyes. 

"Sure buddy." Kaz says. "Here you go." He gives him the letter. Chase takes it and tosses it in the fireplace, burning it completely. 

"Dude why did you do that?!" Kaz exclaims. 

"That letter was the whole reason we went through all of that yesterday and why Douglas is going to yell at us today when he gets back." Oliver says.

"I don't need to know." Chase says and everyone gasps, but Fiona smiles a bit. "I don't even want to anymore. Either way, one of us would feel inferior to each other and be upset if we knew who was smarter. This way no one is upset, and we both feel equally valuable to the team. I can still honestly say I'm the smartest man. And Fiona can still say she's the smartest woman. We both have our titles and we're both happy. I want to keep it that way. Besides, we all played dirty yesterday to try to beat each other. It wasn't a true competition. But I played the dirtiest and I'm sorry Fiona. I shouldn't have sabotaged your robot. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He says. 

"Aw..." Skylar and Eve say and Bree smiles at her brother for dropping his ego for Fiona. Fiona was about to say something but then Douglas walked in and saw the burnt walls and floor and the photon canon outside on the terrace. 

"What the hell happened here!" He exclaimed. 

"We had another boys vs. girls thing to see who's smarter." Skylar explains. "But it kind of blew up in our faces." 

"Yeah I'd say it did!" Douglas yells and Chase notices that Fiona seemed a bit afraid. "You're all spending the rest of today cleaning up this mess!" 

"No." Chase says. "You guys get the rest of the day off, I'll clean this place up. It's my fault Fiona's robot blew up and my challenge forced her to use stuff from around the room. So it's my mess to clean up." Chase says and heads to the utility closet to get some cleaning supplies. Douglas seems a bit deterred by Chase's actions but shakes it off and goes upstairs to his bedroom. 

Chase had spent the whole day cleaning up the living room and replacing the things that Fiona used to make her robot. He almost slept all the way through the night he was so tired, but due to the chip he woke up again at 1 am like usual. He made himself some tea and decided to watch a movie on his lap top, and reflect on how he ruined things with yet another girl he liked. He had just settled down when he saw Fiona come downstairs in her pajamas, and wearing the green flannel shirt she took from him. It was open and she wore a tank top underneath. "I thought I'd be spending my nights down here alone from now on." He says. 

"Yeah, but then I decided to forgive you." Fiona says and smiles. Chase does too and pauses the movie and sets his tea down. 

"Really?" He asks. She nods and comes over and sits down on the couch next to him. 

"After what you did this morning you showed me that although you have the biggest ego of anyone I've ever met, you can still put it aside sometimes and do the right thing." She says. 

"Yeah. It's just hard for me because being smart and my bionics are really the only thing I have." Chase says. "Everyone else always teases me about my height, inability to get a girlfriend, and basically anything else you could think of. Being smarter than people is the one thing I have over them, the one thing that I can be proud of. But it turns everyone against me and they all hate me or are annoyed by me for it." 

"It's a blessing and a curse." Fiona says. "Believe me I know. I know it's hard but maybe if you stopped rubbing your abilities in people's faces and bragging about how smart you are, they might like you more. I've  been getting to know bionic Chase and he has some flaws but he seems like a really great guy and I like him, but all that's special about him comes from a chip. What about the rest of him? Human Chase, what's he like?" Chase chuckles a bit and looks down into his mug. 

"I don't even know." He says. "My life, my personality, everything revolves around my bionics. There's really never been a time where I've done something outside of them. Human Chase doesn't exist." 

"Of course he does." Fiona says. "He has to or else you'd just be an android. If you really don't have a side of you that's separate from bionics I'll help you find one." Fiona says and smiles. 

"I'm sure Human Chase would love to be found." Chase jokes and Fiona giggles. 

"Oh and I cleaned your shirt and wanted to give it back to you." Fiona says and starts to take it off. 

"Keep it." Chase says. "It looks good on you." She blushes. "Have you ever seen Star Trek before?" He asks her and she shakes her head. 

"What's a Star Trek?" She asks. 

"Uh, only the greatest movie franchise of all time." Chase says like a matter of fact. "It's a great movie for nerds who love science and technology like me." 

"Can I watch it with you?" Fiona asks and Chase smiles. 

"Of course." Chase says and pulls back the blanket for Fiona to sit closer to him and also so she can get warm under it as well. Chase's heart raced as she curled up against his side. His arm close to being wrapped around her shoulders since he laid it on the back of the couch. After everything he'd been through, he felt like he couldn't trust anyone anymore. That his family and the Elite Force were all he had. But almost as if fate had planned it Fiona, the woman he was convinced was his dream girl, had come along and was starting to mend his broken heart. And if all goes well, she just might take it for herself. If he can get over the past enough to trust her with it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected but I hope you all liked it! And I do plan on there being more parts so stay tuned! They will probably be shorter than this though! 


	3. Innovation for Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ comes by and develops a crush on Fiona, much to Chase's dismay which leads to a little rivalry between the two of them. Meanwhile, Eve is feeling a bit jealous of everyone fawning over her sister and practically ignoring her. But little does she know, there's someone who feels just the same as her.

Fiona was sitting on the couch, braiding Eve's hair into a perfect fish tail braid. "And...done!" Fiona says and ties it off. Eve smiles and Fiona shows her a picture she took of it on her phone. Eve's jaw drops. "It looks great!" She says. "You've never been able to do my hair like this before! It looks amazing."

"Thanks." Fiona says. "All I did was download a tutorial off of the Internet, and completely memorize it but thanks!" Fiona says. Chase was working at his desk and he smiled at the girls. He thought it was incredibly sweet that Fiona was taking the time to do all of this stuff for her sister that she couldn't before, now that she's small.

"Go get the make up! and download another tutorial! I want to know what it's like to have a makeover!" Eve says and Fiona smiles and goes to get some make up that she got from shopping with the girls. The door to the apartment opened and AJ walked in.

"Hello everyone!" He says and Chase looks confused but smiles when the little boy came back. "Did you miss me?" He asks.

"Where have you been?" Chase asks. "We haven't seen you around in awhile."

"My parents were on vacation and this time they took me with them!" AJ says happily and Chase smiles. He knew that AJ's parents ignored him a lot so he was happy that the boy was finally getting paid attention to. "And when I got back I heard that you guys added new bionic girls to the team!" He said excitedly. "A giant and a super smart girl! Where are they!?" He bounces excitedly.

"Well the giant is right over there." Chase says and points to Eve. Eve smiles at the little boy and waves to him.

"Hey she's not a giant!" AJ says. "Isn't she supposed to be like 30 ft tall?"

"29 and a half!" Eve corrects. "Why does everyone always add on those last six inches?"

"Do six inches even matter when you're that tall?" Chase asks and Eve arches an eyebrow.

"Yes! And you wonder why you have trouble getting a girlfriend." Eve retorts and Chase rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I used a shrink ray to shrink her down to normal size and modified her capsule to keep her smaller for longer so she can live with us inside and do more covert missions if we ever need to." Chase explains. "That reminds me, Eve you're going to have to grow back to full size to let your body breath today." He says and Eve nods in understanding.

"Cool!" AJ says and looks at Eve again. "Big or small, she's still hot." He says and Chase chuckles as AJ goes over to Eve and smiles. "Hello there beautiful." He says and leans against the couch. Eve looks at him and gasps. "Wow another little boy! I didn't know we had two here!"

"Wait who's the other one you've seen?" Chase asks in a concerned tone. If someone else had been able to break into mission command...

"You." Eve says and AJ erupts into laughter and Chase gets an unamused look on his face. Kaz and Oliver laugh behind him. Chase turns around and notices them carrying some boxes.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks them.

"Nothing." They both say and smile. Chase crosses his arms.

"We're going to use my fire powers and Oliver's ice powers to create the most epic soda rocket ever!" Kaz exclaims.

"No you're not!" Chase says. "That's dangerous and disruptive, put that stuff back right now." They both groan and go over to the kitchen to put the stuff back.

"There's so much new stuff I've been experiencing since I'm small now." Eve says to AJ. "Like this fluffy thing!" She holds up a pillow. "Is it a giant marshmallow!" She exclaims and her face lights up and she takes a bite out of it and spits it out. "Ew. Never mind."

"It's a good thing you're pretty." AJ says and Eve smiles at him.

"I've been getting that a lot lately!" She says and giggles. Chase rolls his eyes and then sees Kaz and Oliver outside on the terrace.

"Hey I told you guys you can't build your soda rocket!" He says.

"And since when have we listened to you." Kaz says.

"What's going on out here?" Fiona asks.

"These idiots are building a soda rocket." Chase says and smirks at Fiona. Fiona looks over at them and sighs, rolling her eyes. "I knew you'd feel the same. After all we are the smartest people in the world. Obviously you would know that-"

"It's never going to get off the ground with that tiny piece of mentos." Fiona says and goes over to them. Chase looked dumbfounded.

"What!?" He exclaims as Fiona goes over and inspects the soda bottle they're using.

"To get a full 1 liter bottle of soda off the ground, you're going to need at least half a stick, you'll probably need less than that though if you're using your powers. But if you want it to go at least three feet past the top of the building you could even get away with the whole stick." Fiona explains. AJ had come to stand beside Chase, hearing the commotion and now he was staring at Fiona in awe.

"Wow. Thanks Fiona." Kaz says. "Come on Oliver you heard the genius, let's do it!"

"Why are you helping them!" Chase exclaims.

"Why not?" Fiona asks. "I'm curious to see what could happen."

"Well here's a preview for you then, it's something bad!" Chase exclaims. Oliver freezes the bottle lightly and then Kaz ignites his fire fist and hits the cap and the rocket goes flying into the air.

"Whoa! It's going so high!" Oliver says. Fiona uses her bionic eye to follow the path of the trajectory.

"According to my calculations, it's gone 30 ft and climbing." Fiona says.

"That's incredible!" Kaz says. Suddenly they heard a huge pop as the plastic bottle exploded.

"Whoo!" All the guys except Chase cheer.

"That wasn't so bad." Fiona says and smiles at Chase.

"Hey thanks Fiona." Kaz says and pats her shoulder.

"Who knew bionic intelligence could be useful!" Kaz says.

"I did!" Chase says. "I use my bionic intelligence for stuff all the time!"

"Yeah but not for anything fun." Kaz says. AJ walks over to Fiona.

"Wow, that was incredible! You must be the new bionic girl. The one that's as smart as Chase." AJ says.

"That's me. My name's Fiona." She says proudly. "What's your name?"

"AJ." He says. "And may I say Fiona, how can a girl as smart as Chase be so pretty and fun!" Fiona laughs and Chase looks offended.

"Thank you. That's very sweet." Fiona says and goes back inside.

"Don't worry. There's more where that came from!" AJ says and catches up to her. "I can't think of anything that could make you any more amazing."

"Oh really?" Fiona asks. "Watch this." She says. Red energy forms in her hand and she shoots it at an apple on the table and smashes it to bits.

"I was gonna eat that!" Chase says.

"That's incredible!" AJ exclaims. "Is it some sort of super power?"

"Nope. It's a mutation in my bionics. So I guess in a way it might be, but technically it isn't." Fiona says. "I can also use it to fly." She says and she pushes herself off the ground with two blasts from her hands before lowering herself down. AJ's jaw was hanging.

"You're breathtaking." AJ says. "Do you want to build something with me? I happen to be pretty smart myself."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah." Chase says. "This kid hacked the security for mission command and my bionic chip!"

"Really!" Fiona exclaims. Chase smiled, thinking he just got her to not like AJ.

"That's an amazing feat for someone your age!" Fiona says and Chase is left dumbfounded again. "I'd love to build something with you!"

"Great! It's a date! I'll be back in an hour!" AJ says and Fiona smiles and heads upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chase asks AJ.

"Uh scoring a date with my dream girl." AJ says. Chase laughs.

"Whatever little play time you two are going to have is not a date. She would never think of you like that." Chase says.

"Why not?" AJ asks.

"Because you're a child and more importantly I'm going to win her heart someday." Chase declares and AJ laughs. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think you have a shot with her." AJ laughs.

"Well I do." Chase says. "I've been taking things slow so I don't end up with another Reese catastrophe but if all goes to plan, in three months or a year she'll be mine."

"Keep dreaming." AJ says. "A girl like that is totally out of your league."

"And yours. You're ten and she's my age. She wants a man, not a little boy." Chase says.

"Then she'd be just as equally disappointed with you as she would with me." AJ says.

"Whoa, does AJ have fire powers too because that was a wicked burn!" Kaz shouts.

"Don't you have something better to do!" Chase complains.

"No way man this is too funny." Kaz says. "You're about to lose Fiona to a ten year old!"

"I am not!" Chase says.

"We'll see about that in an hour." AJ says.

"Yes we will." Chase says confidently and AJ leaves.

Fiona went down to Mission Command an hour later where AJ was waiting with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello Fiona, I thought I would get you these as a welcome to the team and building gift." AJ says.

"Aw. You're so sweet." Fiona says and admires the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"You're prettier." AJ says dreamily and kisses her hand, causing the bionic girl to giggle. AJ turns and sees Chase frowning at him. "What are you doing down here?" AJ asks.

"Working on something to help combat shape shifters." Chase says. "What are you doing?"

"The exact same thing." AJ says.

"Oh you wanted to build something to help trap them too?" Fiona asks.

"Yeah." AJ says. "I'd do anything to help you guys out." He says and goes over to the workbench.

"Isn't he a great kid?" Fiona asks and Chase smiles and nods. When Fiona turns away he gives AJ a cold stare which he returns.

Eve smiled when she saw Douglas come back inside. "Hey Douglas! I've been working on controlling my strength!" She says happily.

"That's great Eve! So you'll stop breaking things?" He asks and turns away from her and Eve's smile falls. "Oh wait there was one important thing I needed you to do!" He says and Eve's face lights up.

"Whatever mission you have for me I'll be ready!" She says and Douglas smiles.

"That's great but actually I was wondering if you could go find your sister for me. It's more something she can handle." Douglas says and Eve's face falls and she notices Fiona come up with a bouquet of flowers.

"Whoa! Did Chase give you those?" Eve asks.

"No. AJ did as a welcome to the building gift. Isn't that nice of him?" She asks and brings them to the kitchen to find a vase for them.

"Yeah." Eve says, a bit disappointed that no one got her a gift however.

"Oh great Fiona you're here!" Douglas says as she fills up the vase and puts the flowers in it. "I need you and Chase to work on some sort of device we can use to fight the shape shifters. Like a detection and capture device of some sort."

"Already on it." Fiona says simply. Douglas noticed that Fiona was still giving him the cold shoulder. He knew it would be hard for her to let go of what he did to her and her sister in the past but he wanted to work on making amends.

"Great! I am so glad you're here to help us out with this!" Douglas says. "And Eve, get outside, you'll be growing back to your original size any minute now."

"Okay!" Eve says and runs outside, again upset that Douglas hadn't given her much praise. "Well, time to become a giant again." She says. She flips up a hatch on the side of the wall of the terrace and turns on the invisible forcefield. She looked at the timer to see when the effects of the shrink ray would wear off. 30 seconds. She took off her clothes, leaving her in her expandable one piece underneath. Five seconds. She jumped off of the side of the terrace and as she fell, she felt herself growing and she landed on the platform with a thud. "Ugh. That really hurts." She says and stretches out, shaking out her legs from the hard landing. "Well, guess I'm all alone out here for awhile." She says and sighs, resting her hand on her chin. She notices a crow that just landed on the terrace wall. "Hey there! How's it going?" She asks it. It just tilts his head. "Wow. I'm that weird aren't I. I'm just venting my problems to an animal that can't even understand me. Fifi would call me weird if she were here right now." She runs her finger along the wall. "It seems like ever since we got here, she's started to be more distant from me. She got to go shopping with the other girls, and now she spends half of the day down in mission command with Chase, working on some tech stuff, and everyone's always saying how pretty she is and praising her for her intelligence, but whenever I use my strength I just get yelled at for breaking something." She looks at the crow. "Do you have a sibling that's so much better than you that everyone ignores you?" The crow just looks at her and doesn't say anything. "I'm not sure what that means but at least someone listens to me." She looks in the window. "She even got flowers today! How come no one's giving me flowers or welcoming me? It's like they like her more than me. It seems like no matter how hard I try, I can never please anyone. Do you ever feel like that?" She asks the crow. It just tilts it's head the other way. "I don't know what that means, but I have this feeling that you get the general idea." The crow fluttered down a little closer to Eve. "You gonna stay here for awhile?" The crow looks at her and hops onto her hand. She giggles a bit. "I'll take that as a yes. I didn't know I was so good with animals." She says and gently pets the crow a bit.

Fiona was helping AJ create a transportable freezing device that could hold shape shifters prisoner if they ever caught one during battle. Meanwhile, Chase was doing the calculations to try to figure out exactly how their powers worked. Fiona looked over and noticed how cute Chase looked when he was focused. She smiled a bit and continued her own work. "Finished." Chase says and places his notebook on the desk. "Now I think I have just finished out scientifically how their shape shifting abilities work." Fiona comes over and looks.

"All your math checks out." She says. "This is amazing Chase you're brilliant!"

"Well that doesn't really come as a surprise but thank you." Chase says confidently and flashes her a smile. AJ looked annoyed and finished screwing something together.

"Look what I made Fiona!" AJ says and she turns to the little boy. "I made a contractable case!" He says and a disk he's holding in his hand expands when he throws it and becomes a huge cage.

"AJ that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Fiona says and hugs him. AJ stuck his tongue out at Chase and he did it back. Fiona stands back up and Chase smiles at her and holds out his arms. "Alright you get a hug too." She says and hugs Chase. He holds her a bit tighter and rests his head gently against hers. Smirking proudly at a frowning AJ. AJ goes and picks up a screwdriver then drops it.

"Ouch!" He says and Fiona turns to him, leaving Chase's embrace.

"What's wrong AJ?" She asks.

"I got a boo boo." He says and his bottom lip quivers. "The screw driver hit my cheek can you kiss it for me?"

"Of course I can." Fiona says and smiles at AJ and gives him a big smooch on his cheek then tickles his sides. "All better?" AJ laughs from the tickling and nods.

"Alright now how does the cage collapse back?" Chase asks. AJ looks down.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." AJ says.

"Well then maybe I can do that for you." Chase suggests and goes over to the cage. AJ runs after him.

"No! I want to figure it out myself!" The little boy says.

"Are you sure?" Chase asks. "Shrinking technology is pretty complex. Are you sure you're capable of figuring it out?"

"I know I can!" AJ says. "Especially if I have Fiona to help me!" He says. Fiona smiles and goes inside the cage and inspects it. Chase grabs AJ's arm and pulls him out of the cage.

"Dude cut it out!" He says through gritted teeth.

"What should I cut out?" AJ asks. "All I'm doing is seducing that gorgeous girl in there!" He says and Chase face palms.

"She does not like you like that!" He argues.

"Yes she does!" AJ argues. "Or at least she will soon! I'm so close to pulling her in!" Suddenly the cage shuts and Fiona is trapped inside.

"Uh guys?" She asks nervously as the cage starts to generate electricity.

"No you are not!" Chase argues. "She's my age she'll never think about a little kid in a romantic way!"

"Well she'll never think about you like that either!" AJ says. "No girl ever will!" He says and Chase gives him a stern look.

"Guys!" Fiona exclaims as the cage shocks and Fiona can feel herself get colder. Both boys eyes widen in alarm.

"Fiona!" They exclaim and rush to the cage.

"Don't touch the cage it's electrified!" Fiona says.

"Why did you make the cage electrified!?" Chase exclaims.

"So none of the other shape shifters could help the one trapped inside it!" AJ argues.

"Well there's not a shape shifter in there right now! It's just Fiona!" Chase exclaims and looks at Fiona's terrified face. "I'll get you out of there don't worry." He promises and runs over to the work bench to try to find something to disarm the system.

"It's getting colder in here." Fiona says and starts to shiver.

"If we don't get her out of there soon she'll get hypothermia." Chase says as he frantically looks for something to help her. Fiona tries to use her molecular manipulation on the cage but find that she can't and her energy just shoots back at her, making her fall over in pain.

"Fiona are you alright?!" AJ asks.

"I'm fine. I tried to use my molecular manipulation on the cage to stop the system but it didn't work." Fiona says.

"That's because I designed it to be able to withstand that." AJ says and hits his hand on his forehead. "I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not." Fiona says and gives him a smile. "We all make mistakes. It's just a part of learning." She says and then shivers and holds her arms to herself tighter.

"Let me help you!" AJ says, running over to Chase.

"I think you've done enough." Chase tells him. "Let me handle this and save her."

"But I'm the one who designed this thing, you'll need my help to be able to break her out!" AJ argues and Chase looks at Fiona who was shivering and looking like she was getting weaker by the minute.

"Alright. When you designed this thing did you put any sort of emergency shut down on it?" He asks.

"No. But the cage is held together by a strong magnetic field." AJ says.

"Then I can use my magnetism app to counteract it!" Chase exclaims and runs over to the cage and holds out his hand to it. "Hang on Fiona I'm going to break the cage." He warns her and holds out his hand and pulls with all of his might. The cage was incredibly strong.

"Come on Chase! You can do it! For once in your life be strong! Do it for her!" AJ encourages and Chase lets out a yell from the strain and pulls the bars right off the cage and they go flying towards him. They hit him with a lot of force, knocking him down on the ground. He winced as he started to get up. The cage had powered down and Fiona let out a sigh of relief although she was still panting heavily on the ground, from the fact that she was very weak from the extreme cold. "Chase!" AJ exclaims and runs over to him as he gets up.

"I'm fine." He groans and winces a bit as he stands up. "What about Fiona?" He asks and AJ rushes to her, who was slowly getting up.

"I'm fine." She says weakly and Chase gathers his bearings and limps a bit towards her before collapsing on the ground and embracing her.

"AJ, come hug her too, we need to warm her up." Chase says and AJ comes over and hugs Fiona. She smiles at both of them.

"Thank you." She tells them. "For everything. You guys saved my life. You're my heroes." She says and both boys blush. She gives AJ a peck on his cheek and he smiles brightly and giggles.

"Hey where's my-" Chase is cut off when he feels Fiona's lips on his cheek too, although hers were a bit closer to the corner of his mouth. He blushes when she smiles at him after pulling away. "Let's get you upstairs by the fire to warm you up some more." Chase says, still grinning like an idiot as he picks Fiona up, bridal style and made his way towards the hyper lift with AJ.

"I can't believe you let all that metal come flying at you just to save me." Fiona says and Chase shrugs.

"I'd take a whole wall of metal to my chest to save you." Chase says. "We're a team, it's what we do." Chase says and Fiona smiles and rests her head on his chest.

"Then one day, if it's ever needed, I'll return the favor." She promises and Chase smiles at her as the hyperlift brings them back up to the penthouse.

Later that night, Eve looked up at the stars. But sadly she couldn't see very many because of the light pollution from the city. She sighed then noticed something on the wall. There was a bouquet of flowers. "Must be for Fiona." She says and picks them up. Then she notices something strange. There were only three letters on bottom of the note. She brought it up to her face so she could read it more closely. "To: Eve." She reads and gasps. "They're for me..." She gently opens the note with one of her fingernails and squints to read the small writing. "From: Someone who feels the same as you." She reads out loud and looks around to try to see who would leave flowers for her but she couldn't see anything. But the boy who left those flowers for her was there, hiding in the dark. Riker smiled at Eve as he watched her smile at the small bouquet of flowers in her hand and then he turned himself into a crow and flew off. Eve noticed the crow leave and smiled to herself. "Maybe someone does understand me after all." She smiles and looks at the small bundle of flowers.


	4. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team splits up to find the trophy where Reese hid the superhero list. Although that mission doesn't seem to be what everyone has on their mind while they're out in various places in the city...

"Okay, everyone understand the plan?" Chase asks the team as they were all gathered around on the terrace. 

"Yeah, and it's stupid." Kaz says. "Why do we all have to split up and look around the city for a trophy. Reese could have hidden it in any trophy and there are dozens of contests always going on around here, not to mention trophy stores-" 

"Look, it'll be easier to find out which trophy the list is hidden in if we search the areas around these trophies for suspicious activity. Odds are the shape shifters aren't just going to leave the list unguarded. So if we all go undercover and check out the areas where there are trophies in this town, odds are we'll probably notice Rodissius or one of his kids hanging around there, and then we'll know where the list is hidden." Chase explains. 

"I think it's a good plan." Fiona says. 

"Thank you!" Chase says, with a bit of relief in his tone. "It's great to have someone around that doesn't always reject my ideas." 

"Yeah considering you get rejected for everything else." Kaz laughs and Chase shoots a glare at the boy. 

"Alright, now we're going to split up into teams to cover more area." Chase says and hands out some high tech bracelets to everybody. "Kaz and Skylar will take the areas on this list downtown, Bree and Oliver will take the areas uptown, Eve will be flying solo near the center of town and Fiona and I will take the park." Chase says. 

"Why am I on my own?" Eve asks. 

"Because you'll blend in the most out of all of us believe it or not." Chase says. "Roman and Riker have probably told their siblings and father that you're a giant so they'll be on the lookout for that so they'll probably not even recognize you if they see you walking around normal sized. And because of that, you can take on the more suspicious areas easily without raising alarm." 

"Oh that makes sense!" Eve says and plays with the floral print skirt she was wearing. 

"But what if something happens to her..." Fiona asks, concerned for her sister's safety. 

"Don't worry, these bracelets have a special button on them so that if anyone's ever alone at some point and faced with danger they just press it and it will send out an alert signal to everyone to rush to the area." Chase explains. "Are we all good now?"

"How come I don't get to be partner's with Skylar?" Oliver asks. 

"Because you'd just be flirting with her the entire time and not focused on the mission." Chase says. 

"Oh and you wouldn't be doing that with Fiona?" Oliver asks and points to the girl in question standing next to Chase. Fiona was now blushing horribly and Chase did a nervous laugh and got a faint blush as well. 

"No! Of course not! We're both mature enough to know that this mission is more important than whatever feelings may be developing between us..." Chase mumbles the last part silently and incoherently so that no one could understand him. Not even the girl next to him with bionic hearing. But everyone kind of got the gist of it. 

"Really?" Skylar asks. "Because according to the list here of places you guys are checking out it looks like you'll be going on the nature walk in the park, visiting the outdoor classical music theater, leaving the park briefly to scope out the science museum and then finishing the day by investigating the outskirts of the lake at sunset..." Skylar reads off the list and everyone smirks knowingly at Chase and Fiona was blushing. 

"Sounds pretty romantic to me." Kaz says. "Or whatever you bionic people classify as romantic, to me that just sounds boring." 

"It's not supposed to be romantic!" Chase argues, although he was very obviously losing his confidence. "Those places are all very suspicious! I've heard that's where shape shifters like to hang out." He argues. 

"From who you're fake ex-girlfriend?" Kaz asks and Chase's face falls and Fiona pulls Chase into an embrace to comfort him and Bree comes over to do the same. 

"That was a low blow dude." Skylar says and Kaz shakes his head and looks at the ground. 

"I'm sorry man." Kaz says. "I forgot how sensitive of a topic that is for you." 

"It's alright." Chase says but Fiona could still see the hurt in his eyes. Her fist clenched at the thought of that awful girl breaking Chase's heart. It was already fragile enough. Now Reese had just made it worse. Who knew how long it would take to heal? Tricking someone like that was the worst thing Fiona could think of someone doing, and the fact that it had been done to a man she was growing to care about more each day, made her anger towards Reese mount substantially higher than it already had been. 

"Okay well we should probably get going. We're burning daylight." Bree says. 

"Yeah. Let's just go." Chase says, starting to regain the confidence that he had had before. Although Fiona could tell by his facial expression that he was just turning his sorrow into determination to defeat the shape shifters. And that was not healthy. He started walking away and she followed him.

"Wait." Oliver says with a smirk. "Maybe just to make sure these two stay focused we should send someone else with them?" 

"Who else would you send?" Chase asks. "Everyone already has their assignments. There's no free team members today." 

"True. But that's not including honorary team members." Oliver smiles and so does everyone else except for Chase and Fiona just looks confused.

"No..." Chase says but then Oliver goes inside.

"AJ!" Oliver calls and a little boy comes running in from the hallway outside the pent house. 

"You called?" He asks, excitement in his voice. 

"Nope. It was just a drill." Chase says and comes over and tries to shoo AJ out of the pent house. "Now just go home and build some stuff." 

"Or would you rather go on a mission with Chase and Fiona?" Oliver offers and AJ gets out of Chase's grasp and runs up to Oliver. 

"I'd love to! I've been dreaming of this since I met you guys!" He exclaims and smiles at Oliver. 

"It's not exciting it'll be super boring." Chase says, trying to talk the kid out of it. "We'll just be walking around the park, you'll get tired of it in ten minutes." 

"Not if it's with you guys!" AJ says. "What are we doing?" 

"Looking for the trophy that Reese hid the super hero list in." Kaz says. 

"Cool! I promise I'll do my best to help you guys out!" AJ says. "Where are we going to look first?" 

"Well my plan was to go on that nature walk they have set up there to see if any of the shape shifters are hiding there." Chase explains. 

"Why don't we look at the zoo?" AJ suggests and Chase arches an eyebrow. 

"The zoo?" Chase asks and laughs. "What would a shape shifter do there?" 

"They could pretend to be the different animals." AJ suggests. 

"And why would they do that?" Chase asks. "I don't think they'd like to be out in the open on display." 

"Well it would be the perfect place for them to hide in plain sight." Fiona says. 

"Why are you encouraging him!?" Chase exclaims. 

"His argument seems logical enough." Fiona says. 

"So does this mean we get to go to the zoo?!" AJ asks. Fiona laughs. 

"Yes AJ we'll go to the zoo in the park." Fiona says and AJ smiles and cheers. 

"Yay! Let's go!" He says and runs out the door. Fiona smiles and follows him. 

"Well so much for my perfect day." Chase grumbles and leaves after them. 

"Hey Oliver." Kaz says. "Now that Mr. grumpy's gone and won't yell at us I think I wouldn't mind changing partners with you." 

"Really?" Oliver asks and his face lights up. Kaz nods. "Thank you so much!" He says and hugs his friend, nearly breaking him with his super strength.

"Oliver!" Kaz calls out. "Crushing me!" 

"Oh yeah!" He says and let's go. "Sorry." He turns to Skylar. "Ready to go?" He asks with a giddy look on his face. She sighs. 

"Might as well get this over with I suppose." She says and the rest of the team members leave to go search their assigned areas. 

Eve walked around the city, her eyes wide as she looked up at the towering buildings and people bustling by her. "To think I'm normally that tall..." She says as she looks up at a tall office building. "Now I know how Fifi and the others feel when they look up at me." She says and rubs the back of her neck. "Ow. And why Fifi's neck always hurts after looking up at me for awhile." She rolled her neck to get out the crick and then decided to explore what things at her current eye level had to offer her since she had never been able to see things at this height before. She smiled at all of the people she passed, even though not all of them smiled back at her. She briefly forgot her mission and decided to go exploring into different shops. The candy ones intrigued her the most. There were so many sweets and things she had never been able to have before. She sat down on a bench in front of the shop and ate her cupcake ravenously. She had never tasted something so sweet before! Then her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure in an alleyway. Riker! Eve quickly got up and tried her best to not look suspicious as she hides her face as best she could with her cupcake and walked right past the alley. Riker didn't notice Eve at first but did a double take when he realized that the girl that just walked by looked exactly like her! He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and watched the girl curiously. 

"There's no way that's Eve." He tells himself. "She's a giant. I'd be able to see her coming a mile away..." He noticed the girl's mannerisms and bright personality from how she skipped down the sidewalk.  _There's probably other girls out there who are happy and have a similar personality like that._  He thinks to himself.  _That doesn't mean that..._ The girl finished her cupcake and threw away the wrapper when she noticed some pigeons eating some bread nearby it. 

"Oo!" She says and smiles at them. "You guys used to roost on me all the time when I was bigger! So this is what you look like up close!" She says and kneels down by them. Riker's jaw dropped. That was definitely Eve. He quickly made his way over to her. The pigeons flew away and the girl pouted but then her expression turned to one of fear when she turned around and saw Riker in front of her. 

"Eve?" He asks. 

"Who's Eve?" She tries to lie, but not very successfully. "I've never seen you before. You must have the wrong girl." She turns and tries to quickly walk away but Riker gets in front of her. 

"How did you get so small?!" He asks, still dumbfounded that a giant girl was somehow able to shrink to the size of a normal human. 

"I'm not telling you!" Eve retorts then covers her mouth, realizing she just gave away her identity. Riker smirks. "Dang it!" She stomps her foot on the ground, blushing when she realizes it left a large dent in the concrete. "Even at this size I can't seem to hide from people..." She turns to Riker with a serious expression. "What do you want?" 

"What are you up to in town?" He asks and crosses his arms. Eve scoffs. 

"I'm just taking a walk." She says. "We may be heroes but that doesn't mean every time we leave home we're on a mission. What are you up to out here?" She asks and crosses her arms, mimicking his body language. Riker frowned at this. 

"Surveillance." Riker says in an annoyed tone and looks over the road, and all the people moving on the sidewalk and cars going by. "Given my lack of power and drive compared to my siblings, surveillance is the only use I have for my father." Eve loosened her stance a bit.

"Who said that?" Eve asks. Riker turns to her, a confused look on his face. 

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Who said that's all you're good for? You, your siblings, or your father?" Eve asks. Riker's hard expression loosened and he looked at the ground. 

"Roman and Reese." He says. "And my father agreed with them. He said that until I fully hone in my other abilities aside from shape shifting, I'd be useless in combat." Then he realizes something. "Dang it!" He says and stomps his foot on the ground. "I'm doing it again!" 

"Doing what?" Eve asks with a concerned look on her face. 

"Opening up to people!" Riker says. "I shouldn't be telling you, my enemy of all people all of my problems I should be working to deal with them myself. That's the only way I can become stronger like Reese and Roman." He notices that Eve hasn't left. She's just standing there watching him. "Why are you still here? I'm your enemy shouldn't you either be wanting to fight with me or leave?" 

"I don't want to fight you." Eve says simply.

"What?" Riker asks softly. 

"I said I don't want to fight you." Eve repeats. "At least not right now. I mean it's not like you're doing anything bad at the moment right?" Eve asks. 

"Well I suppose in my father's point of view, talking to you could be considered bad." Riker says and Eve laughs. "Are you mocking me?" Riker asks. 

"No I just think you're funny!" Eve says with a smile. Riker smiled a bit too. He wasn't really used to people being nice to him. 

"Why are you so kind to me?" He asks. "We're supposed to be enemies!" 

"Well I'm still new to the team." Eve says. "And from what I've heard, you haven't done anything too bad compared to your other siblings. You're just following orders right?" Riker nods. "Then from my point of view, you're not really such a bad person. You're just doing what you think is right, like I'm doing what I think is right, our purposes really aren't that different if you think about it. And besides, heroes aren't heroes all the time, they take breaks in between missions. So I'm assuming that means that villains aren't villains all the time. You're not always up to something evil. So why would I want to fight you when you're not doing anything bad? I would have no reason to fight you, if I did fight you I'd be the bad one." Riker just stared at her.

"You may be the strangest person I've ever met." Riker says. Granted he hadn't met many people, but Eve truly was unique compared to the limited amount of people he had spent time with in his life. 

"Is that a good thing?" She asks and holds her hands behind her back, tilting her head slightly. Riker thinks for a minute. 

"Maybe." He says and Eve smiles. 

"Then thank you!" She says and starts to skip away. Riker smiled a bit to himself. It seemed like his flowers made her happier than she had been when he found her on the balcony. She may be strange, but he was starting to realize that she was the only person who could truly understand him. "Why are you just standing there?" She calls out to him from a little ways down the sidewalk. He turns and sees her. "Come on let's go!" She says and beckons him with her hand. 

"Wait you want me to come with you?" He asks, now completely shocked. 

"Yeah. You have to do surveillance today and so do I. We can do it together." She suggests. 

"But you're one of the people I'm supposed to be watching out for." Riker says. 

"Ditto." Eve says and swings her hips a bit and plays with the hem of her skirt. "So if we stick together then we can both keep an eye on each other." 

"How do I know you're not just trying to lure me away from my post so one of your teammates can do something sneaky?" He asks and crosses his arms. 

"I could ask the same of you." Eve says and places her hands on her hips and cocks one. 

"Well you have a point there." Riker admits. Suddenly Eve grabs his hand and drags him down the sidewalk, running. Due to her super strength she could pull him along easily. 

"Then let's explore together!" She says. "Stop being so uptight and have some fun!" She says and Riker smiles and runs to keep up with her as she drags him down the street. 

Chase seemed very grumpy as he, Fiona and AJ walked through the zoo in the park. "Look at all of the cool animals!" AJ exclaims and runs around. 

"Half of them probably have rabies, venom or are bloodthirsty and could kill you." Chase says and Fiona gives him a glare. "What I'm just being honest!" Chase says. 

"Well you don't have to be all the time." Fiona complains. "I mean you scared him into never even picking up a Hershey's Kiss again because you told him all the horrible things sugar will do to his body." 

"Then I apologize for informing him to be healthier and living longer." Chase says. 

"That one piece of chocolate he brought with him as a treat wouldn't have killed him." Fiona argues. 

"No, but it would have set him on the path to eating lots of junk food and then he'll get addicted and die!" Chase argues and Fiona crosses her arms. 

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?" She asks. 

"You can never be too careful." Chase says. 

"Actually you can." Fiona says. "You scared him away from the tiger exhibit too because you remembered an article about the protective glass breaking at a zoo somewhere else far away. And a long time ago..." 

"Accidents can happen." Chase argued. 

"Yeah but not as often as you think!" Fiona retorted. "You didn't even let AJ answer any questions. When we found that zoo knowledge scavenger hunt worksheet you just answered the whole thing for him in under a minute. He didn't get to go around and discover things for himself. Now I know why everyone hates hanging out with you." Chase seemed shocked by her statement. 

"Why do we disagree about stuff like this?" Chase asks. "I mean we have the same bionics, shouldn't we basically be the same person?" 

"Not at all." Fiona says. "We may be mostly the same in terms of bionics but you're forgetting another important part of us." Fiona pokes Chase's chest. "We're human too. We have different personalities and experiences. We're different people. I have the same amount of knowledge as you. I know that a lot of things are dangerous, but I don't let that knowledge keep me from taking risks and enjoying life. One piece of chocolate won't kill you. Horrible accidents don't happen as often as you'd think, and maybe you'd have more friends if you didn't flaunt your knowledge in everyone's face all of the time." Fiona concludes and walks away from him to go over to AJ who was looking at the adorable Red Pandas. Chase sighed and thought about what Fiona said to him. 

"Do Bree!" Eve says to Riker as she sits on a bench in the park eating some popcorn. Riker looks left and right to make sure no one was walking by, then shape shifted into Bree. 

"Hey guys!" He says "I'm Bree, the fastest girl in the world, and I also have superpowers." He brags and winks, doing a pose that Bree would do. "I don't mean to brag, but uh that does make me quite a big deal." He brags again and then shape shifts back into himself. Eve laughed and clapped for him. "Got anyone harder in mind for me to do?" Riker asks. 

"Chase." Eve suggests and Riker scoffs and shape shifts into Chase. 

"Chase?" He puts his hands on his hips and pushes his chest forward. "He's probably the easiest one to do. And I should know, I am the smartest man in the world after all. All I have to do is brag about how amazing I am thanks to my bionics and use a bunch of technical terms that no one will ever understand because there is no one out there smarter than me." He says and looks proudly into the distance. "Everyone is inferior to me, that's why I make all the rules and take away everyone's fun. Science is the only form of fun I know." He looks at Eve and frowns. "In fact what are you doing out here hanging out with a shapeshifter!" He says in a stern tone and walks over to Eve. "You know it's against the rules to befriend the enemy!" 

"But Chase, no one's ever made that a rule." Eve laughs and Riker looks mock offended and points at her. 

"That's because it shouldn't have to be made!" He argues. "Don't go trying to be smarter than me, that's a battle you'll definitely lose!" He says and pouts and crosses his arms. "No one can outsmart me." He shape shifts back into himself and Eve laughs. 

"That is way too accurate!" She says and wipes a tear from her eye that she got from laughing so hard. "You should do impressions for a living." Riker lets out a short chuckle. 

"Yeah that'd be great." Riker says and sits on the park bench next to Eve. "If I didn't have to hide the fact that I'm a shape shifter. I can't reveal powers to the world, they'd lock me and my siblings up in a government facility somewhere and torture us." 

"Been there done that." Eve says and Riker looks at her curiously. "For most of our lives, me and Fiona were only seen as weapons. They tortured us with the constant upgrades to our chips, and would punish us severely if we ever failed in some way." 

"I know how that feels." Riker says and wipes his hand over his cheek. Some black particles move and show a huge bruise on it. Eve gasped. "It still hasn't healed much from weeks ago when my father reprimanded me for running away from battle when we first tried to acquire the super hero list. I've been able to use my powers to move the bruise to different places on my body, but the damage is still there." He moves it somewhere else again. "My father doesn't take cowardice lightly." He looked surprised when Eve gently slid her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"You're not a coward." Eve says. "You're just smart enough to know you're limits. That alone makes you a harder person to take down than your siblings. You won't wear yourself out for the sake of winning. People like that are easy to take down for that reason. But you, you're in tune with your power and what the best use of it is. Your father should praise you more for that." 

"To be honest Eve, I'm starting to not really want his praise anymore." He says and Eve arches an  eyebrow. "Hearing this stuff from you, means a lot more to me than it ever would be hearing it from him." 

"Why is that?" Eve asks. 

"I don't really know." Riker admits and looks at the ground. "I just feel like ever since I've gotten to Centium City I've been changing somehow. I've always been the least serious out of all of them but since we got here I've found I've been craving more than just fulfilling my father's revenge. I just don't know what exactly that is." 

"Then I'll help you find it." Eve says. 

"Really?" Riker asks and Eve smiles and nods. 

"But on one condition." Eve says. 

"What is it?" Riker asks. 

"You do another impression for me." Eve says and Riker smirks, amused by Eve's simple request. "Do Skylar." 

"As you wish." He says and turns into the Calderan girl. "I am Skylar Storm. The most likable person on the Elite Force, and it's easy to see why. Out of all of them I'm definitely the most humble, and least annoying. Humans are rather strange. Especially that creep Oliver." 

"Well that creep just found you!" Oliver says from behind Riker and he and Eve jump when they see him. 

"Oliver..." Eve says and smiles. "What are you doing here all on your own?" She asks nervously. 

"I've been looking for Skylar all day." Oliver tells her. "She got annoyed with me so she challenged me to a huge game of hide and seek. If I find her I get a kiss." He says and gets in close next to Riker. "Plant one on me." He says and Riker looks disgusted but smiles anyway in order to keep from getting caught. 

"Well a deal's a deal..." He says and quickly grabs Oliver's shirt and presses their lips together and in a second pulls away. Oliver was completely stunned and looked like he was going to go into shock. 

"You said you were just going to kiss me on the cheek!" He exclaims and Riker's eyes widened. "But this is so much better! I can't contain myself! This is the best day of my life! Woo hoo!" He says and launches himself into the air. Riker immediately started coughing and rubbing his mouth to try to get any remnants of Oliver off of it and Eve fell onto the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed harder than she ever had before. Oliver came back down, still super giddy. "This is a dream come true! I've got to tell everyone!" He says and then Eve stops laughing and she and Riker look at each other and instantly realize the implications of what Oliver doing that are. They'd be found out. 

"No!" Riker says and grabs his phone. "Don't do that yet." He says. 

"Why not?" Oliver asks as Eve rummages through her bag for something that she remembered Fiona packed in it. 

"Well uh..." Riker stammered and looked at Eve. She pointed her finger and rolled her fist, signaling him to keep going. 

"Do you want more?" Oliver asks and wraps his arm around what he thought was Skylar's waist, trailing it down ever so slightly and gently squeezing what he thought was Skylar's butt. Riker jumped from the touch and moved the hand back up. 

"If that's what will keep you here, then I guess so." Riker says in an unsure tone then his eyes widen when Oliver dips him. 

"Oh Skylar..." Oliver says dreamily before pressing his lips against Riker's again. Eve's face was turning red from having to hold in her laughter. Riker shot her a glare as Oliver continued his unbearingly long kiss, signaling for her to hurry up. Eve got a small contraption out of her bag and rushed over to help end her friend's suffering. 

"Hey Oliver!" Eve says and Oliver releases Riker's lips and turns to her. 

"What Eve?" He asks harshly. "I'm having the time of my life right now-" Eve holds the device in front of his face and flashes it. He dropped Riker onto the ground and Oliver stared blankly at Eve. During that free moment, Riker turned into a crow and pretended to act like one, hopping on the ground and pecking at it every now and then. Eve hid the memory wiping device behind her back. "Oh hey Eve! Have you seen Skylar around?" He asks. 

"Nope. Why are you looking for her?" She asks. 

"We're playing hide and seek. If I find her, I get a kiss!" Oliver says and bounces happily on his feet and the crow looked like it was trying to hack something up. "Is that crow sick or something?" He asks. "It looks like it just tasted something horrible. Anyway I'm going to go find Skylar. Good luck!" He says and runs off. As soon as he was gone Riker transformed back into himself and grabbed a water bottle from Eve's back pack as she fell onto the grass on the side of the path and laughed hard. Riker drank some then swished some in his mouth before spitting it out. 

"Oh God that was awful!" He gags and leans on a big rock on the side of the walkway. "That was probably the worst experience of my life!" 

"It was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Eve says and erupts into another fit of laughter. 

"It's not funny!" Riker says although he had to admit it was pretty hilarious, but a horrifying experience on his part. "But you definitely owe me now!" He says and points at her before offering his hand to help her stand up as her roaring laughter fades to small giggles. 

"Deal." She says. Then her stomach grumbles. 

"You're still hungry?" Riker asks. "You just ate that whole bag of popcorn." 

"I'm a giant. I'm used to having a big appetite." She says. 

"Well lucky for you I need to get some food to get the taste of Oliver out of my mouth." Riker says. "Is there any food you haven't had before?" 

"That's a long list." Eve tells him. "I've never been able to eat a lot of the meals most people do because I'm so big." 

"Have you ever had Asian food?" He asks. Eve shakes her head. "Come on, I'll take you to a really good place nearby." He takes her hand and starts to walk in the direction of the place. Eve smiles and follows him then realizes something. 

"Hey, Riker?" She asks and he turns to her. "That crow you turned into, it looked exactly like one that was on the terrace the other day when I was my normal size. Was that you?" Riker blushes and looks down, before looking back up at her. 

"Yeah." He says. 

"So those flowers I got from a mysterious stranger were from you?" She asks and he smiles and nods. She smiles too. "Thank you, I love them." She says and hugs him. Riker looked stunned and then slowly wrapped his arms around her as well and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He says to Eve. Suddenly he felt himself get dragged down the walkway. 

"Now come on let's go get food I'm starving!" She says and they run off again. 

AJ and Fiona left the zoo without Chase. He sent Fiona a text, saying that he'd meet up with them back at the penthouse. They walked around, looking for any signs of shape shifters, or a trophy. "It's almost sunset." AJ says. "I don't think we'll ever find it..." 

"Well even if we don't find it today, there's always tomorrow." Fiona says and AJ smiles at her. "And the day after that, and as much time as it will take until one day we finally do get the list back and save as many heroes as possible." 

"Trophy!" AJ says and points behind Fiona. Fiona turns and sees that some sort of event is being set up in that section of the park. 

"A karaoke competition." Fiona says and notices a small silver trophy on a stand near the stage that was being set up, covered by a glass case. She uses her bionic eye to scan it. And sure enough she detects the list inside. "Found it." She says and AJ smiles. 

"Great!" AJ says. "Now let's go get it." 

"Wait." Fiona says and stops him. "We can't just steal it. There's too many people around. We'd tarnish the reputation of the Elite Force if we stole something." 

"But we need to, the list is in there. It's for a good reason." AJ argues. 

"I know but we can't tell the rest of the world that. They're not supposed to know about superheroes." Fiona explains and looks at the contest being set up. "We'll have to enter the contest to get the list back." She decides. "Come on, let's get back to the penthouse and tell the others." Fiona says and takes AJ's hand and they walk away. When they left, one of the topiaries across from where they were transformed into Reese, and she was glaring at the direction they left in. An older looking man walked up beside her. 

"Do you think they'll pose a threat?" Rodissius asks his daughter. "Should we just steal the trophy now while we have the chance?" 

"No we won't have a good opening. Unfortunately I hid the list in such haste because I was worried I might be followed, that I didn't think to find out where the trophy is being kept when no one is in the park. When I came here that night it was just sitting on display. I thought I could come back for it later but when I returned the next day it was gone. This is the first time it's reappeared since the competition is tomorrow, so we don't have ample time to formulate a plan. Don't worry father." Reese says. "It's a singing competition. You know how amazing Reyna is at it. She'll win easy. And besides I have a plan to make sure that they'll lose." Reese smirks. 

"I trust you'll succeed. You are the child I am the most proud of after all..." Rodissius says and Reese smiles at her father's praise and the two of them walk away into the shadows together. 

AJ and Fiona walked inside of the penthouse and are shocked to see a bunch of party decorations set up. Chase jumped out from behind the kitchen island and blew into a party horn. "Ready to have some fun?!" He asks and AJ and Fiona look shocked. Chase turned on some party music and started doing some horrible dance moves. 

"Chase?" Fiona asks, unsure if this was really him. 

"I set this whole thing up for everyone while you were out!" He says. "I even got a cake!" He pulls out a box revealing a cake that had the team insignia on it. Bree, Kaz, Skylar, Oliver and Eve eating noodles out of a take out box with chopsticks. All of them shocked by what's going on. "And get this! It's not sugar free!" He says and grabs a fistful and shoves it in his mouth. "I'm going to have the worst sugar high from this!" He says. A noodle that Eve was eating fell from her mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Bree asks. Chase comes over to them. 

"It's me. It's just come to my attention that I should try to loosen up a bit and have more fun." Chase says. 

"I didn't mean like-" Fiona starts but Chase puts a frosting covered finger to her lips. 

"Don't say anything." Chase says in a romantic tone then smirks. "Not until you've gotten down to these sick beats!" He says and turns on the stereo system in the penthouse and Party Rockers by LMFAO starts playing and he started doing some horrible dance moves. 

"Ah!" Kaz exclaims. "It's even worse then when he was being all cutesy with Reese! Bree just burn my eyes out! Do it now! End the suffering!" Kaz begs and gets on his knees in front of Bree. 

"I love this song!" Oliver says and joins in dancing with Chase. 

"Hey Eve, you went and got ramen?" Bree asks. Eve slurps up a noodle.

"Yeah." She says simply. 

"Why ramen?" Skylar asks. 

"I've never had it. I saw a place nearby where I was stationed for the day and thought I'd try it." Eve says simply and continues to eat. 

"How'd you learn how to use chopsticks?" Fiona asks her sister, knowing that she's probably never even seen chopsticks before and from watching her eat, it looked like Eve was using them effortlessly. Eve smiled a bit at the memory of Riker constantly having to fix her hold on them and getting frustrated countless times. He almost gave up on trying to teach her until she just watched him use his and then finally picked up on it. He praised her for learning how. An accomplishment that probably would have been ignored by everyone but Fiona had she done it in the penthouse. 

"I was curious and I asked a waiter to show me how." Eve says and stuffs her face with noodles and moves over to the kitchen to avoid answering more questions. Luckily her lie was believable. Fiona smiled and then gasped when Chase bumped his hip into hers. 

"Come on Fiona! Loosen up a bit and get reckless with me!" He says. Fiona laughed and held her stomach. "What's so funny?" Chase asks. 

"You didn't have to do all of this. I like that you really like healthy food and know as much as me and aren't as reckless as other guys. I just was just telling you that you might to relax more and be yourself. Not just be the uptight bionic genius everyone knows." Fiona explains. 

"So I didn't have to throw a party to show you how fun I can be?" Chase asks and Fiona shakes her head. 

"Nope. But I'm really impressed that you went to all of this effort to prove you had a fun side everyone thought was non-existent." Fiona says. 

"So...Do you like me again?" Chase asks hopefully and Fiona smiled. 

"I never stopped." She says and kisses his cheek, getting some frosting on her lips and walks over towards Skylar and Bree. 

"Woo hoo!" Chase exclaimed and started dancing with Kaz and Oliver. Eve looked out the window and noticed a familiar crow sitting not he terrace wall. She smiled and waved at it and it waved a wing at her. She smiled and put her ramen in the fridge and went to dance with the rest of the team. Chase spun Fiona around and she laughed as he held her hand as they jumped and moved side to side to the upbeat song. Skylar even let Oliver dance with her. AJ tried worming his way in between Fiona and Chase but that endeavor was short lived as Chase pushed him away a bit. Eve ended up dancing with him so he wouldn't feel bad and Bree and Kaz were sort of mingling in with everybody. All in all it was a good day. Until Douglas walked in with some groceries. Everyone stopped and looked at him. A balloon fell on his head then fell to the floor. 

"I don't even want to know this time." He says and leaves the groceries on the floor and goes up to his room and the party recommences. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Things may start getting a little more intense in the next chapter so stay tuned for the next one!


	5. A Well Planned Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the competition arrives, and unexpected things happen!

Fiona came up from mission command with AJ when she saw Reese standing in the living room smiling. "AJ stay behind me." Fiona says in a calm voice. AJ was a bit scared but he did as the bionic girl told him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just noticed that you found out about the trophy where I hid the list, and you and the girls entered the contest to win it." Reese says and runs her hand along Chase's desk. "I just thought I'd wish you good luck."

"You're the one who's going to need it." Fiona says.

"Oh really?" Reese laughs and steps closer to Fiona and AJ. "I hid it in a karaoke contest trophy for a reason. Some of my siblings are great singers. They could beat Bree, Skylar, or that freak sister of yours any day." Fiona gathered red energy in her hand.

"You'll get out right now if you know what's good for you." Fiona warns.

"Hm. You seem angrier at me then you were when we first met." Reese notices. "What's changed since then?"

"I know what you did to Chase." Fiona says. "How dare you use him like that!"

"Hey it's not my fault he was so desperate." Reese laughs. "I mean I barely had to try and he just threw himself at me! Is he around? I'm kind of curious to see if he'd still be desperate enough to fall for me." Suddenly she feels a stinging sensation on her cheek and Fiona is in front of her.

"You're one to talk. Considering you're desperate enough to come back here just for a threat." Fiona retorts.

"Ooo!" AJ calls out to Reese. "Burn!"

"Shut your mouth twerp before I shut it for you!" Reese threatens AJ and Fiona slaps her again.

"I won't let you hurt anyone in this house ever again." Fiona says. "You broke Chase's heart, and now I'm going to make you pay!"

"Oh yeah." Reese says. "Bring it. Bitch." She says and Fiona clenches her fists and soon the two girls start fighting with their powers. AJ ran up the stairs to safety.

"Hey guys I never thought I'd say this but there's two girls downstairs fighting over Chase!" AJ calls to the rest of the team. They all rush down ready to fight, but soon see that they don't need to. Fiona is holding her own fairly well. Reese tried to shoot her laser at Fiona but she surrounded herself with her red forcefield, which caught the laser and integrated it's power into it, charging it and then sending it back at Reese, sending her flying into the wall. But Fiona wasn't done with her. She jumped onto the couch and then jumped on top of Reese, pinning her down. Reese flipped herself over so that she was pinning down Fiona, but then Fiona kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her off and she pushed herself up off of the ground with a jump, standing before Reese with an intense expression on her face.

"Wow, you pick some pretty badass girls to fall for dude." Kaz comments to Chase who was watching the girls with conflicted feelings.

"I don't know if I should be concerned by this or turned on." Chase says and smiles a bit as he watches Fiona punch Reese in the face.

"Damn! That girl can pack a punch!" Perry exclaims. "She's like a more awesome version of you!" She tells Chase and he frowns.

"She is a more awesome version of him!" Douglas explains and Chase glares at him. "No offense."

"None taken. Dad." Chase dead pans.

"Now get out of here and never come back!" Fiona threatens.

"Whatever. See you ladies at the competition." She says and transforms into a ball of energy. Fiona watches with a confused expression.

"Watch out!" Douglas warns her and Fiona reacts just in time to block Reese and send her flying out a window, but the recoil sent her flying back into the wall. She groaned as she tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks, rushing forward towards her, Eve in tow. Fiona groaned and stood, shakily. She gripped onto Chase's arm for support and he wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stand.

"I'm fine." Fiona says and smiles at Chase. "Just a little shaken up that's all."

"Well here, sit down on the couch and rest. I'll get you some water." Chase insists and helps Fiona sit down on the couch and rushes to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"What was Reese doing here?" Bree asks.

"She knows that we entered the competition." Fiona explains. "She came here to threaten us. Claiming that her siblings are better singers than you guys and that we don't even stand a chance."

"Well no matter how good they are, we have to beat them." Bree says. "It's the only way to save the world and the superheroes."

"Which one of us is going to sing?" Eve asks.

"Wait you girls are going to sing?" Perry asks. "Well I'm leaving now before my eardrums explode." She says and walks out.

"Skylar." Fiona says. "I've analyzed each of our musical and athletic abilities to be able to give a good performance on stage, and out of all of us, Skylar would give the best show."

"Really?" Oliver asks. "Did that little scanner thing of yours pick up my great tap dancing skills." Oliver says and dances on his toes a little bit before smirking at her.

"It did." Fiona says with a smile and Oliver frowns and everyone snickers. Chase hands Fiona a glass of water, which she happily accepts, blushing as she and Chase's fingers brushed against each other.

"Well I'd better go practice then." Skylar says.

"Mind if I come and watch?" Oliver asks.

"Yes." Skylar says and goes upstairs.

"Does that mean I can come?" Oliver calls up to her. She doesn't reply. "Okay I'll take it as a yes then." He says and comes up after her.

"You did an amazing job fighting off Reese." Kaz says and sits down on the couch next to Fiona. Chase was sitting next to her on her other side.

"Yeah that was really incredible." Douglas exclaims and smiles at Fiona. "I don't remember your forcefield ever having the power to absorb energy. You must have developed a bunch of new mutations since you were last in the lab."

"Yeah." Fiona says and looks down. "I suppose I did." She says flatly.

"I'm going to have to analyze your chip at some point to see what exactly is causing them." Douglas says and Fiona stiffens, and Eve gets a concerned look on her face. "I'm going to go check the security system to figure out how Reese managed to breach it." Douglas says and goes down to mission command. Fiona lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Chase and Kaz notice she looks nervous.

"Fiona what's wrong?" Kaz asks and Eve comes to stand behind her little sister and places her hands on her shoulders.

"It's stupid..." Fiona says.

"No it's not." Chase says and takes her hands. "I've noticed you get this way sometimes around Douglas. If something about him is making you scared then clearly it's important."

"Okay. Well, you know that Douglas was the one who made me and Eve bionic." Fiona says. "But he wasn't anything like how you described Donald was to you and your siblings, Chase. He wasn't a father to me and Eve. He was a scientist. Doing constant experiments and trials on us, constantly trying to perfect us so that nothing could ever be more powerful than us. And all of that started from a very young age. I have negative associations with him now. So whenever he mentions something like analyzing my chip or something related to lab work I get a little concerned that I might get hurt again..." Fiona explains, tears starting to form in her eyes and Chase brings her in for a hug. But this was no friendly hug. It was a comforting one. His strong arms held her close to him and her head rested against his chest. She could feel his heart beat. She felt safe.

"Don't worry." Chase tells her. "I won't let him hurt you or your sister again." He promises.

"Neither will I." Kaz adds and places a hand on her shoulder. Fiona and Eve smile at them.

"Thank you." Fiona says to both of them.

"I love all of you!" Eve exclaims and throws herself around all three of them and hugs them as tight as she can. Fiona lovingly wraps her arms around her sister's waist while Chase and Kaz complain about being crushed.

The next morning Skylar woke up, stretched and yawned a bit then jumped when she saw Bree, Eve and Fiona asleep in their capsules across from her. "I'm never going to get used to seeing that first thing in the morning." Skylar says and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. A few minutes later Eve yawns and wakes up, stepping out of her capsule and makes her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Bree wakes up next. She notices Fiona's still asleep and goes over and knocks on the glass of her capsule lightly to wake her up. "Come on Fiona. Todays the big day, we've got to go over our plan to win the contest." Fiona jerks awake and opens the glass.

"Contest?" She asks and rubs her eyes. "Oh yeah! The karaoke contest is today! I totally forgot." She says and smiles then looks concerned. "Wait a minute..."

"You forgot?" Bree asks. "But you don't forget anything. You even remembered exactly how much change I had in my pocket when we went out for ice cream last week."

"I can't remember that either!" Fiona says. "Oh no did it really have to happen today!" She exclaims and leaves her capsule to check the diagnostics on her chip from the panel on the side.

"Have what happen today?" Bree asks.

"My monthly glitch." Fiona says and Bree snickers a bit and Fiona looks confused at her. "What's so funny?"

"You refer to your...time of the month as your monthly glitch?" She asks and laughs. Fiona rolls her eyes.

"No. It's not my period." Fiona says. "Although sometimes they sync up..." Bree laughs again. "It's not funny! My monthly glitch is a glitch I acquired from the massive upgrades to my chip. Every month for about a day or two my bionics are shut off so the chip can reboot itself."

"Seriously!" Bree exclaims and Fiona nods. She checks the panel on her capsule.

"Yep. It's that wonderful time of the month again." She says after reading the diagnostics.

"Oh God, what conversation did I just walk in on?" Kaz asks in a disgusted tone as he walks into the girl's bedroom.

"Kaz what are you doing in here?" Bree asks.

"Chase sent me up here to bring you girls down for breakfast." Kaz explains. "But since it sounds like you girls have a bit of a...situation to deal with I'll give you guys some time to yourselves." Kaz says and starts to leave.

"It's not what you're thinking." Fiona says. "It's just my monthly glitch." She says and Kaz snickers before erupting into laughter and falling over. The others come upstairs into the girls bedroom.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asks.

"Fiona's on her 'monthly glitch'" Kaz says with air quotes and the boys all snicker and start laughing along with Kaz. Eve looks worried.

"Oh no Fifi!" She says and goes over to her sister. "What are we going to do? We're facing off against the shape shifters today."

"Wait can she not fight when she's on her-" Chase starts but Fiona cuts him off.

"It's not my period! Once a month my chip needs to reboot itself so my bionics shut off for about a day!" Fiona says.

"Really?" Eve asks. "How come you never told me about that?"

"I was embarrassed, Eve." Fiona admits. "I thought you'd make fun of me for being average once a month."

"Oh Fifi." Eve says and hugs her sister. "I'd never do that."

"Wait so none of your bionics work?" Kaz asks and Fiona nods. "Say something sciencey."

"Uh..." Fiona thinks for a minute. "Putting chemicals together makes this explode?" She says in an unsure tone and Oliver and Kaz erupt into laughter.

"Oh my gosh she's dumb now!" Oliver exclaims and he and Kaz laugh. Chase just glares at them.

"Hey geniuses!" Skylar calls to them, coming out of the bathroom. "If Fiona can't use her bionics then who's going to stand a chance against Reese?" She brings up and the boys stop laughing and look scared.

"Oh." They both say and everyone looks worried.

"Oh no I'm going to let you all down..." Fiona exclaims and covers her face with her hands.

"Hey it's okay." Bree says. "I mean it's not like we're fighting them. It's just a singing competition."

"We're not really fighting her. And Skylar's got a song ready and a routine to boot." Bree says.

"What are you going to sing?" Eve asks her.

"The Calderan National Anthem." Skylar says proudly and everyone looks at her weird. She laughs. "I'm just kidding. I'm going to be singing Bulletproof by La Roux."

"Oh that's a good song!" Kaz says. "Roast 'em as you sing. Good plan."

"Yep. I think we've got a good chance against them." Skylar says.

"Achoo!" Fiona sneezed and and rubbed her nose.

"Got something to say against that Fiona?" Oliver asks.

"No." She sniffs. "It's just my allergies. My chip usually suppresses them but since it's not working, I'm having a reaction."

"What are you allergic to?" Chase asks.

"Pollen, gluten, and dust." She says and sneezes again.

"I'm going to get changed into my hypo-allergenic stuff." Fiona says and goes to the bathroom. A crow flies from the girl's windowsill and goes to an alley in the city and transforms into Riker. Reese steps out of the shadows.

"What information have you gathered, brother?" Reese asks.

"Skylar is going to be the one preforming. And Fiona can't use her bionics." Riker explains.

"That's a wise choice on their part." Reese notes. "Out of all of them she seems the most capable of possessing some sort of musical ability. And that's saying a lot considering she's an alien." She laughs. "And their strongest member is vulnerable. Lovely." 

"Do you think she'll pose a threat to Reyna?" He asks. Reese thinks for a moment.

"She might." She realizes. "I'll have to enact our plan then." Riker nods glumly.

"Why so glum brother?" She asks. "Are you guilty about something?"

"Yes." He says to Reese. "I am guilty of not being strong enough to help our father more." Reese smiles.

"You should feel sorry about that." She says and pats his arm. "Don't worry. You were actually somewhat useful today. Perhaps one day you'll at least be less of a disappointment to us." She turns into a swarm and flies off. Riker clenches his fists as she leaves. He looks back up at the tower.

"I'm sorry Eve. I had no choice." He says guiltily to himself and turns into a crow and flies away.

Later in the day, Chase was helping the others pack their bags full of various gadgets that they would bring with them to the contest. "Alright so you boys know the drill. We're going to be stationed around the perimeter of the contest, and if any shape shifters try to attack the girls or us we engage and protect them so that they can secure the list." Chase explains.

"Got it." Kaz and Oliver say and go to pack their bags. One of the tunnel doors opens and Chase notices Fiona walk in.

"Oh hey Fi-ah!" He says when he sees her in her hypo-allergenic clothes. She was wearing light-wash jeans and probably the ugliest sweater he's ever seen. She also had really big glasses on. Kaz and Oliver had the same reaction.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asks sheepishly.

"What? No." All three of the guys say.

"You just look, different that's all." Kaz says and smiles then turns to Oliver. "She looks like my Grandmother if she were a teenager." He says softly to Oliver and Fiona sneezes again.

"What were you doing in the tunnels?" Chase asks.

"She was with me." AJ says, coming out to stand beside Fiona. "I wanted to show her something I was working on to help cheer her up!" AJ says happily and Fiona giggles.

"Again?" Chase asks. "That's like the third time this week. You barely spend that much time with anyone else on the team."

"Translation, he's jealous." Kaz points out.

"I am not!" Chase snaps.

"Okay well I'm going to go home for dinner." AJ says. "See you guys tomorrow! Good luck at the contest tonight!"

"I'll walk you up AJ." Fiona offers and the little boy takes her arm and leads her to the hyper-lift. They both go up and Chase seems sad.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.

"Do you guys think Fiona likes me?" He asks.

"Of course she does! You two are the smartest people in the world, you were practically made for each other!" Oliver says.

"I know but, lately it seems like she's been avoiding me and spending more time with AJ. Have I made her bored or turned her off in some way?" He asks and Kaz and Oliver continued to pack their bags. "Guys!" He exclaims.

"Oh you were still talking?" Kaz asks. Chase face palms.

"The point is, it seems like Fiona doesn't like me as much as I thought she would." Chase says and sits down on the center table. "If a bionic girl with the same intelligence as me doesn't even like me, then what hope do I have?"

"Hey don't feel bad." Oliver says and pats his shoulder. "You've just got to wear her down. That's my plan with Skylar and you see how well that's turning out." He says with a smile and Chase looks at him hopelessly.

"I'm going to die alone." He states flatly and gets up to keep packing.

"Alright girls let's get going!" Bree says and she walks downstairs in a nice burgundy fit and flare dress with short sleeves and black heels, Skylar follows, wearing black heeled boots, leggings, matching with a black camisole with a black netting long sleeve shirt over it. Eve came down in a light blue fit and flare dress, with some white daisies braided on one side of her hair and white sandals. And Fiona followed wearing her ugly sweater, jeans, converse shoes, her glasses, and a tissue box in her arms, with her hair in a messy bun.

"Ugh." All the girls sneer in disgust.

"You sure you don't want to sit this one out Fiona?" Bree asks. "You look kind of sick."

"No guys I'm fine." She says. Her voice hoarse and her nose stuffy. She sneezes again and all the girls recoil. "Why is there so much dust in here do you guys ever clean?"

"Hey guys!" Perry says and walks in the penthouse.

"What are you doing here?" Skylar asks. "I thought you didn't want to hear us sing."

"Yeah. But then I heard from AJ that Skylar was going to be the one singing so of course she's going to kick ass! I just had to stop by and wish you good luck! And you girls look pretty good. I bet Fiona looks just as stun-ah!" She screams when she sees Fiona. "What happened to you?" Perry asks and the boys come up from the hyper-lift in their mission suits.

"It's my monthly glitch." Fiona says and Perry laughs. "It's not what you think!"

"Either way, you look like my mother." Perry says and everyone gags, especially Chase at the thought of comparing Fiona to someone related to Perry. Fiona looks sad.

"Don't worry Fifi. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow. And when we get the list back tonight I'm sure you'll feel better!" Eve says and Fiona smiles at her sister and the two hug.

"Achoo!" She sneezes on Eve and Eve wipes her dress.

"Let's get going." Bree decides and everyone heads out.

The place was packed when the girls showed up. The guys separated from them to do their part in this mission. "I wonder why they made us come in teams if only one of us is singing?" Skylar asks.

"I don't know." Bree says. "Maybe because of how they divide the prize money or something?" The girls shrug and register their team and sit down on one side of the stage. It looked like a regular stage but it had a catwalk and there was a microphone with a stand on the far end of it. The girls sat at a table near the front of the catwalk.

"Is the Elite Force in sight?" Roman asks Riker through the intercom as they staked out in the trees.

"Yeah." Riker replies. "I see them. Wow. Eve looks really cu-" Roman shot him a look from where he was positioned. "rious." Riker finished and smiled sheepishly. "She looks curious. I wonder if she suspects our plan."

"I doubt it. This was a well planned revenge from Reese. They'll never see this coming." Roman tells Riker and he looks nervously down at the girls. Reese was smirking at the girls from across a table she was at with who appeared to be some of her siblings.

"Look at her, staring us down like she's all high and mighty. After what she did to my brother." Bree sneers. "I want her to be crushed when you sing, Skylar."

"Oh I have every intention of doing so." Skylar says and the girls all glare at her.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Fifth Annual Centium City Karaoke contest!" The announcer says and everyone claps. "The winner will be decided by you, the audience who are not participating in the contest. Although the teams are allowed to cheer for their preforming member, but that's why you were all limited to four team members. We will calculate the level of applause by the applause-o-meter on the right of the stage!" He gestures to a screen with a bar on it. "The team that gets the most applause wins. Now let's get singing everyone!" Everyone claps and the first act comes on stage. It was okay. But the person danced pretty weirdly so more people laughed than clapped. "Alright settle down folks." The announcer says and comes on stage. "Now as is customary, the team that preformed before the one that's about to, picks the member of the team that preforms next." The Elite Force girls all paled. Reese shot them an evil smile.

"The girls are toast." Oliver says through the inter coms he was using to talk to Kaz and Chase. Chase punches the tree next to him, where he was crouched in the bushes.

"Crap..." Skylar says. "I bet she rigged it somehow so that they would preform before us so that they get to pick the one of us least likely to do well!"

"Well then they still might pick you." Bree says. "You're an alien, they'll probably assume you don't know anything about singing and dancing on Earth."

"That's true." Fiona says before sneezing into a tissue, making all the girls flinch. "We just have to have hope."

Eventually Reese's sister Reyna did get up to preform. She sang Roar by Katy Perry. "She sounds really good." Eve says.

"I bet she's using her vocal manipulation ability to sound better." Skylar says.

"That's cheating!" Eve argues.

"Yeah but it's not like we have any way of exposing that." Fiona says sadly. Reese's sister Reyna gave a stunning performance. She got the most applause out of everyone so far.

"She'll be tough to beat." Bree says sadly.

"Alright and up next is team..." The Announcer says.

"Please don't say us." Fiona prays silently.

"Team Elite Force!" He says.

"Damn it!" She curses.

"Would one of the members from Reyna's team, team Revenge pick the next performer?" He asks and Reese smiles and stands, strutting over to the Elite Force girls. Fiona tries to hide under the table, so that Reese doesn't pick her. She stood before them, a smirk on her face. She wore a blood red dress and black tights and heels.

"Where's your fourth member?" She asks. "The smart girl." Fiona slowly picks her head up from under the table. Reese laughs. "What happened to you?" She asks mockingly and the other girls glare at her. She comes over to stand beside her. "Since you think you're so much stronger than me, why don't you get on stage and prove it?"

"This isn't fair." Fiona says. "You know I don't have a chance against your sister."

"I know. I just want to watch you suffer. Never mess with me." She says softly and smirks then turns to the announcer. "I pick her."

"Fiona has to sing." Oliver sighs.

"Dammit! We'll lose for sure now!" Kaz says.

"Fiona you don't have to embarrass yourself." Bree says. "We'll just forfeit and we'll come up with another plan to get the list back."

"No. It's okay you guys." Fiona says and pushes up her glasses. "I at least want to try." She says and gives them a small smile. "I never give up without a fight. Even if it's one I know I can't win." The girls all smile at her and Fiona gets on stage and takes the mike. Everyone looks at her in disgust. "I'm Fiona." She tells everyone and smiles.

"Wow. You really sure you want to do this Fiona?" The Announcer asks. Fiona nods. "Alright then. What would you like to sing for us tonight?"

"I'd like to sing Beggin' on Your Knees by Victoria Justice." Fiona says and everyone looks confused.

"That song about a girl that got cheated on by her boyfriend?" The Announcer asks. "Did someone do that to you?"

"No. I've never had a boyfriend." Fiona says.

"No surprise there." Reyna mutters and she and Reese giggle.

"But someone here tonight recently played someone that I care about. And I'd like to sing this song to that person on their behalf." Fiona says then sneezes on the Announcer. The Announcer looks disgusted. "Sorry. I have allergies." Fiona says and pushes up her glasses.

"Dude is Fiona going to sing for you?" Kaz asks Chase.

"Looks like it." Chase says. "I don't know whether I should feel happy that she cares about me that much, or horrified that she's about to completely embarrass herself for me." He watches her with a worried expression as she takes the mike, not wanting to see her make a fool of herself. She sneezes again before the music starts then smiles sheepishly at everyone.

"You're certain she can't beat us right?" Reyna asks her sister.

"Don't worry. She's like Chase. A total nerd. There's no way she could sing properly, and in this vulnerable state without her bionics she'll probably get booed off the stage within the first 30 seconds." Reese says and they laugh. Then Fiona sings.

"You had it all. They day you told me, told me you want me." Fiona says. She didn't sound too bad. In fact, she sounded pretty good. "I had it all. But let you fool me, fool me completely. Yeah I was so stupid, to give you all my attention." She sings and takes off her glasses and checks them for smudges then just tosses them aside. "'Cause the way you played me," She let her hair down and shook it out, then opened up her sweater and tossed it aside, revealing a sparkly grey spaghetti strap tank top underneath and everyone whistled for her and Reese and her siblings, and the Elite Force's jaws dropped to the ground."Exposed your true intentions. And one daaayyy!" She sings and struts forward on the catwalk towards Reese. "I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!" She points to her and Reese starts to feel uncomfortable as everyone shifts their gaze towards her. "Yeah one daaaayyy! I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede." She jumps off of the catwalk and right in front of Reese. "You mess with me." She hits her chest. "And mess with her." She points to her sister and the others. "So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one daaaayyyy! I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!" She turns sharply and heads back on stage. People were already cheering for her and the meter was going up.

"I thought you were certain she would tank!" Reyna scolds Reese.

"I thought she would! She's a nerd and she looked so sickly I had no idea she had that in her!" Reese gestures to Fiona.

"You know what you need to do then." Reyna says and Reese narrows her eyes at Fiona and approaches her.

"So watch your back." Fiona sings and turns to Reese and steps in front of her. "Because you don't know when or where I could get you." Reese goes to punch her but her fist stops right in front of Fiona. Everyone gasps. "I've set the trap." She locks a bracelet of some sort onto Reese and she looks at it then back up at Fiona. "And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through." She sneers at Fiona as she backs up back onto the stage. "So oh mister player, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous, 'cause this song makes you freak out!" She sings and Bree, Eve, Skylar and the guys stand up and cheer for her as well as the audience. "And one daaaayyy! I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!" Suddenly a spotlight is put on Reese and she groans from the light then notices a little boy operating it.

"The twerp!" She exclaims.

"Who's the twerp now jerk!" He taunts and Reese lets out a frustrated groan and tries to move out of the spotlight but AJ follows her. Reese tried to shape shift but realized she couldn't.

"My powers aren't working!" She exclaims and looks up at Fiona and gives her an angry glare. "You'll pay for this."

"And one daaaayyy! I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede!" Fiona follows her back towards the stage on the catwalk and jumps a bit and swings her hips. "You mess with me! And mess with her. So I'll make sure you get what you deserve! And one daaaaayyy I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!"

"Yeah you tell her Fiona!" Bree cheers. "That's what she gets for messing with my brother!"

"Whoo!" Oliver claps and Chase jumps excitedly and cheers too.

"Do you need us to intervene?" Roman asks.

"No." Reese says and bangs the bracelet against a metal pole. It breaks and falls off. She notices Fiona didn't see it. "I've got one last trick up my sleeve." She says and walks up on the stage to Fiona. The girls glare at each other.

"I know I'm being bitter, but Imma drive you under! 'Cause you just don't don't deserve happy ever after! But what you did to me," Fiona looks at Chase then back at Reese. "After you told me you never felt that way. It was only just a gaaammmee!" She holds it for a really long time and the audience erupts in applause. Suddenly Reese creates a laser in her hand and smirks at Fiona. She looks shocked. And the audience gasps. The Elite Force looked scared for Fiona.

"Seems you're little gadget wasn't very effective." She pouts. "And now you've got no way of fighting back."

"You had it all..." Fiona sings softly and suddenly she gathered red energy in her hand.

"I thought your bionics weren't working!" Reese exclaims. She sends out her laser at Fiona but Fiona stops it with her red energy. She was straining to hold it back. Reese was using a lot of force this time. Fiona looked at Chase, and saw how worried he was. Then she looked back at Reese with an even more determined look on her face. Skylar squinted as she noticed something faintly glowing purple on Fiona's chest. Fiona let out a grunt and forced out more energy and the blast sent Reese back into the wall of the stage.

"And one daaaayyy!" Fiona holds another long note and holds out her hand in the sky. Instead of being terrified the audience cheered and the Elite Force hugged each other and jumped.

"Yeah!" AJ cheered.

"I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!" Fiona says and uses her powers to bring Reese out of the wall and on her knees in front of Fiona. "And one daaaayyy! I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede!" Reese tries to crawl away. "You mess with me!" Fiona steps on Reese's dress, stopping her and she leans down to sing to her. "And mess with her. So I'll make sure you get what you deserve." She lets her go and walks down the catwalk again. "Yeah one daaayyy! You'll be beggin' on your knees for me!" Fiona sings and gets on her knees and slides down the catwalk then drops the mike as the song finishes. The applause-o-meter reaches the limit as the entire audience, minus Reese's siblings cheer. The girls run up and embrace Fiona as she stands back up. Fiona looks back at Reese.

"You know, you'd think that someone that can shape shift would know not to judge people by how they look!" Fiona calls out and everyone goes nuts.

"That was a sick burn!" Kaz exclaims. Reese hits the ground and looks mad.

"That was amazing!" Bree exclaims.

"We had no idea you could sing like that!" Skylar exclaims.

"Aw that was nothing." Fiona says humbly.

"I'll make her pay one day." Reese grumbles and transforms in a corner into a snake and slithers off into the night. Her other siblings disappear as well.

"Well we clearly have a winner." The Announcer says. "Who knew we would get a battle from two bionic girls on stage! What a bonus! Congratulations Elite Force! You won!" The guys all rush out of their hiding places and run up to the girls and they all hug each other and jump as Fiona gets the trophy.

"We got the list back!" Kaz cheers as he and the guys run inside the penthouse.

"That's great! Skylar beat one of Rodissius's siblings?" Douglas asks.

"Actually...Fiona did." Skylar says and Fiona blushes and walks in the door.

"Hey you're not ugly anymore!" Perry says.

"Her monthly glitch must have worn off." Eve said.

"But I never programed singing into her bionics. And there's no way it would be a mutation." Douglas says.

"'Nor did I ever have a monthly glitch in the first place..." Fiona says softly and smiles at everyone. They all look dumbfounded.

"Say what now?" Bree asks. Fiona smiles.

"I made it up to throw off Reese and her siblings!" Fiona says. "Reese breaking in yesterday, trying to intimidate us, was her downfall. She basically gave away that she and her siblings were watching us. After I figured that out, I knew that they would have something up their sleeve for the contest. After hearing other people sing during Eve and I's travels, I learned how myself, and figured I might be pretty good. Good enough to beat one of Reese's siblings. So I set myself up as the target by making up the 'monthly glitch' thing to make myself seem vulnerable and weak to Reese and her siblings so they would pick me to sing. It appears I was the only one who looked up the rules beforehand." She says and everyone nods in agreement. They really should have done that. "I worked on making that bracelet with AJ to keep Reese from fighting back. Although it did fail at the end, which I accounted for since I didn't have time to make it stronger. But thankfully she assumed my bionics weren't working so she never expected me to counter. And that's how I got us this." Fiona says and holds up the trophy.

"Wow. You really are the smartest girl in the world." Skylar says and Fiona blushes.

"Why did you work so hard to come up with that plan to beat Reese?" Bree asks.

"Well I heard about what she did to Chase and figured I should give her what she deserves." Fiona says simply. Chase smiles and comes over to her.

"You really did that all for me?" She blushes and nods. "You're amazing." He says and kisses her cheek. Everyone looks shocked. Chase goes upstairs and Fiona was grinning like an idiot.

"You need something to wash that off?" Kaz asks jokingly.

"Why would I want to?" Fiona asks.

"Wait...Do you like Chase?" Skylar asks and smiles. Fiona's smile falls. She runs upstairs and the girls follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next part!


	6. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls attempt to have a girls night to bond with each other. Although the guys keep crashing. And it seems like Fiona and Eve have a new favorite movie!

The girls were sitting on the couch, watching the movie  _Dirty Dancing_. "Wow." Eve says and flashes a bright smile. "I had no idea movies were so cool!" 

"I still can't believe you girls have never seen a movie before." Bree says. 

"Well Douglas and Krane were a lot more strict with us than Donald was with you." Fiona explains. "We weren't allowed to do anything other than train, eat and sleep. No breaks, no connections to the outside world at all." 

"We weren't allowed to even watch TV or listen to music." Eve adds. 

"The only times we got a little taste of what it was like was when some of our nurses would sneak in some music for us on their devices or tell us about TV shows they watched." Fiona explains. "And I've seen a few movies before. One time at a library near where Eve and I were hiding out I downloaded some cool movies about space and physics to my internal hard drive from the internet to watch when Eve was asleep." Fiona says dreamily. "They were so amazing!" Chase drops the fork he was holding onto his plate and smiles at Fiona and sighs. 

"Could she be any more amazing?" Chase asks dreamily and Oliver and Kaz look at each other then back to Chase. 

"Well to you she's practically your soulmate, but to us she's just as strange as you." Oliver says. 

"Yeah. She's basically you trapped in a hot girl's body." Kaz jokes and Chase rolls his eyes and continues to eat. 

"Honey those aren't movies." Bree tells her and pats her shoulder. "Those are called documentaries and they're boring." 

"Not to me." Fiona says. "I love science and learning. Is there anything wrong with that?" 

"No." Skylar says. 

"Yes." Bree says at the same time and the two girls glare at each other. 

"There's nothing wrong with Fiona liking science and learning new things." Skylar tells her. "If that's what she likes then she shouldn't have to change. Why aren't you okay with that?" 

"Because I've finally found another bionic girl that I can relate to and I don't want her to end up being exactly like my brother!" Bree says gesturing to Chase and he looks offended. 

"You have me too!" Eve adds. "I'm not anything like Chase." She says while trying to get her hand out of a jar of jelly beans. "Oh no I'm stuck again!" She says and gets nervous. She uses her heat vision on the jar to cut it open and it falls off of her hand and explodes on the ground. "Oops." She says and gives everyone an apologetic glance. 

"You remind me of my other brother." Bree tells her and smiles sarcastically but Eve thought she was sincere and looked happy. 

"Alright everyone just calm down." Chase says and comes over to the girls on the couch. "I for one think it's wonderful that Fiona adores science and learns useful things, and isn't so interested in these sappy ridiculous films-" 

"I actually like this one..." Fiona admits and Chase turns to her. 

"You do?" He asks and she blushes and turns back to the screen. It was the end of the movie and Fiona's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the iconic final dance between Baby and Johnny. 

"Their skills are incredible." Fiona says in an amazed tone. "And the way that Johnny looks at Baby...It's so romantic..." She says dreamily and Chase looks up at the screen and watches how in sync the couple is and the amazing passion that they're able to display to each other through dance. There was a collective gasp from the couch when they did the iconic lift and Fiona and Chase's jaws dropped. 

"That's amazing!" Eve exclaims. 

"Wow...That's so inspiring..." Fiona says. Even Chase seemed a bit in awe. 

"You know what we should do." Bree says and smiles, getting an idea. "We should have a girls night!" 

"Didn't we already do that when Eve and Fiona first came here?" Skylar asks. 

"Yeah but we should have another one!" Bree says. "A more exciting one with movies and candy, popcorn, pizza, chocolate, soda-" 

"All things that could simultaneously kill you." Chase warns while Oliver and Kaz's mouths water.

"Oh shut up buzzkill." Bree retorts and continues. "And we can play truth or dare and share secrets and do girl things with each other!" 

"That sounds like fun!" Eve says. "I'm in!" 

"Me too!" Fiona says. "I want to bond with my besties!" Fiona says and hugs Bree. She seems a bit uncomfortable. 

"Was this what I was like when I first got friends?" Bree asks Chase and he smirks and nods. Bree looks mortified and gently removes Fiona from her. "Okay then we definitely need this." Bree says.

"Yeah we do!" Kaz says and he and Oliver rush over to the couch. 

"We're starving!" Oliver says and the girls laugh. "What's so funny?" 

"It's girls night!" Skylar says. 

"No boys allowed." Eve adds and the guys all groan. 

"Oh come on! You can't just have a party with junk food and expect us not to come!" Kaz says. 

"That sounds like an awful party." Chase says.

"Well you wouldn't know what fun was if it hit you in the face." Oliver says. 

"Ow!" Chase exclaims as Kaz throws an apple in his face. Chase holds his cheek. "What was that?"

"Fun." Kaz says and everyone laughs. Even Fiona can't help but giggle a little bit. 

"Come on girls lets go get our girl on!" Bree says cheerfully and all the girls run upstairs to their bedroom. 

"Well what should we do?" Oliver asks. 

"We could have a guys night." Kaz suggests. 

"Yeah." Chase says and smiles. "Who's to say men can't bond like girls do?" The boys nod in agreement. 

"Yeah. We're just a couple of guys being dudes." Kaz says. 

"A couple of dudes being guys." Chase adds and places a hand on Kaz's shoulder. 

"A couple of dudes being-" Oliver starts but Kaz cuts him off. 

"No." Kaz says and turns to his friend. "We're not going there." Oliver shrugs. 

"On second thought I'm going to go do some stuff in mission command." Chase says and heads down to avoid the awkward moment. 

The girls all sat on some pillows in their room in a circle. "Okay so what do we do for girls night?" Skylar asks. 

"Well I did an intensive internet search." Fiona says proudly. "And I found that we're supposed to give each other makeovers, eat lots of chocolate and ice cream, watch chick flicks, get drunk but  we're too young for that so that's a no." Everyone nods in agreement. "Play truth or dare, and finally have a pillow fight!" 

"This is going to be the best girls night ever!" Eve exclaims and claps. 

"Fiona you're forgetting the most important part..." Skylar says and Fiona tilts her head. 

"What's that?" She asks. 

"The part where we all talk about boys." Bree says. "And how cute we think they are!" She says and all the girls squeal. 

"And if anyone has any crushes, we need to hear all the details." Skylar adds and Fiona's face falls a little bit but she quickly smiles so no one notices her fear. They hear the doorbell ring. "I think that's the food." 

"I'll get it!" Fiona quickly volunteers and runs out of the room to get the pizza. She opens the door, takes the pies and hands the delivery person some cash. She turned around and saw Kaz and Oliver staring her down. "What do you guys want?" 

"Hand over the pizza." Oliver says and narrows his eyes. Fiona rolls hers. 

"No way. This food is for girls only." Fiona says and turns to go up the stairs. Kaz blocks her then pulls out some sticky string. 

"Don't make me use this!" Kaz threatens. 

"What even is that?" Fiona asks and then Kaz sprays her a bit with sticky string. She shrieks and then all of a sudden he's knocked onto the ground and Bree is standing in front of her, Skylar joining her along with Eve. 

"You boys aren't touching our food." Bree says and the boys smile at each other.

"We'll see about that." They both say and soon everyone is fighting. It was pretty fun. Eve was holding back Oliver with her bionic strength, the two of them were pretty much equally matched. Fiona tried to get the food upstairs but Kaz blocked her and sprayed her with sticky string again. He would have used his powers but he knew that would cause some serious damage and he didn't want to burn the food. So pranks were the next best thing. 

"Use the pizza!" Skylar suggests and Fiona opens the box and throws a slice at Kaz. It hits him on the side of the face. 

"Hey!" He says in an offended tone then picks up the pizza and eats it. "Thanks." He smiles. 

"Do me next!" Oliver says excitedly and bounces. Skylar smirked and threw the slice. 

"What's going on-" Chase says as he comes out of the hyper-lift then gasps when he's hit by a slice of pizza. Everyone gasps and Skylar covers her mouth. 

"Oh no Chase I'm so sorry!" She says and watches the slice fall from his shirt. "I'll clean it up..." 

"No it's fine." Chase says. "I'll go wash it, you guys work on cleaning up this mess." He notices Fiona's covered in sticky string. "Do you need any help cleaning up?" He asks her and she smiles from his sweetness. 

"Hey how come we have to clean up all on our own while you're helping her!?" Kaz asks. 

"Because she was clearly the victim of this little food fight along with myself." Chase adds. 

"I got hit with a slice of pizza." Kaz says. 

"Yeah but you like being dirty." Chase reminds him. 

"Not wrong there." Kaz says and smiles. Eve looked out the window onto the terrace and noticed something. Her eyes widened. 

"Chase I'm fine." Fiona says. "All I have to do is pull off the sticky string." 

"Well at least come to the washroom with me and let me help you." Chase insists. 

"Okay. If you insist." Fiona says and follows Chase to the laundry room upstairs. 

"See something outside Eve?" Oliver asks her and she quickly turns to him, a smile on her face. 

"Yeah! There's this pigeon that keeps me company when I'm stuck outside the terrace when I'm my normal size. I just saw it fly by. I'm going to bring it a slice of pizza." She says and Kaz hands her the one that fell on the ground. 

"Give it this." Kaz says and Eve fakes a smile and takes it then runs outside. She notices Riker hiding against the wall so he couldn't be seen through the window. 

"Why aren't you a crow?!" She whisper shouts. "Someone could see you!" 

"No one's going to see me. I'm being careful." Riker replies. "And I can't talk to you if I'm a crow."

"Wait...You're not here to spy on us?" Eve asks. Riker shakes his head no. 

"I came here to see you." He says and Eve felt her heart flutter a bit. Someone actually came to see her for once.... She smiled brightly, but she noticed Riker looked guilty. 

"What's wrong?" She asks. Riker takes her hand. 

"I have to tell you something." He says. "I-" 

"Eve what's taking so long!" Bree shouts from inside. 

"Come on we're going to play slingshot darts with our old bras!" Skylar calls out to her and Riker looks confused. 

"You guys are going to do what?" He asked. Eve dropped the slice of pizza on the ground.

"Turn into a pigeon and peck at that." She points to it. 

"What?" He asks, even more confused now. 

"Please! They could come out here any second they have super speed!" Eve pleads and Riker quickly transforms into a pigeon as Bree and Skylar come outside. 

"Why are you still out here?" Skylar asks. "Are you having bonding time with your pet pigeon too?" They look at the pigeon who was pecking at a slice of pizza. 

"Yep!" Eve says. 

"He is kind of cute." Bree says and comes over to him. "Does he have a name?" She asks in a baby voice. 

"Pidgey." Eve says and she looked at him and he tilted his head and gave her what she was sure was a 'seriously?' look. 

"Well Pidgey is very cute." Bree coos and rubs his neck a bit, making the pigeon tilt his head back and close his eyes and make some pigeon noises. Eve looked a bit jealous. 

"Hey, calm down." Skylar says, noticing Eve's look. "It's just a pigeon. It's not like it's your boyfriend or anything." Eve blushed a bit and the pigeon's head shot straight up and Bree stopped stroking it. Eve laughed nervously. 

"Yeah that's funny Skylar." Eve says and goes back inside. "Come on let's play with our bras!" She says and the girls look at each other then shrug and follow Eve back inside. Once they were gone Riker turned into himself again and looked at the pizza he was holding and took a bite. 

"Not bad." He says. 

While that was going on, Chase and Fiona were in the laundry room. Fiona was taking off the string then her eyes widened when Chase took his shirt off and put it in the sink. She bit her lip a bit and tried to hide her blush when he turned to her. "Here let me help you." He offers and comes closer to her. 

"No really it's fine I've got it." Fiona insists and Chase just smiles. 

"Come on let me help you." He takes a big step towards her and she puts out her hand then blushes when it presses against his abs. His skin felt so warm and soothing, but the muscle underneath was firm and rigid. Chase smirked at her. "You like what you see? And feel..." He blushes and she does too. 

"It feels pretty firm." Fiona says then turns away, embarrassed by what she just said and Chase could feel his ears burning too. "I didn't expect the smartest man in the world to be so strong too..." She admits. 

"I'm not as strong as Eve or Oliver but thanks..." He says and chuckles a bit. "I didn't expect the smartest girl in the world to be so beautiful-" He realizes what he said and freezes, both of their eyes were wide. Fiona smiled a bit. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asks, looking at him with a look of adoration. 

"You're gorgeous!" Chase says, gaining confidence and taking her hands. She blushes more. "I think you're the smartest, prettiest, basically just the best girl in the world." She laughs. 

"You're too sweet!" She tells him and he blushes. Fiona bit her lip and looked into his eyes. He locked his gaze with hers. This quiet moment was soon interrupted by the sound of people running up the stairs and they quickly stepped back from each other and looked in the doorway. 

"Come on you two! Quit making out in the laundry room and come enjoy girls night!" Bree says and Chase and Fiona gasped and blushed. 

"We weren't making out!" They swear and Bree rolls her eyes. 

"I was just joking!" She says and laughs. "The day Chase gets any action is the day the world ends, and even that's a stretch." She takes Fiona's hand and pulls her out of the laundry room. Chase was grinning like an idiot. Kaz came up to check on him. 

"What's up man?" He asks. 

"Fiona felt my abs." Chase says proudly and Kaz spit out the soda he was drinking all over Chase. 

"Whoa! Dude was she feeling you up?!" He exclaims. Chase nods. 

"And she liked it..." Chase adds and proudly smiles. 

"Wow. Never thought I'd see that coming." Kaz says. "But you do realize there's a difference between thinking your hot and wanting to date you right?" 

"Oh yeah." Chase realizes and looks down. "But at least I'm halfway there." Chase says and takes out his wet shirt from the sink and follows Kaz to their room to dry it. They notice Oliver has his ear pressed against the door to the girl's room. "What are you doing?" Chase asks. 

"Shhh!" Oliver says. "I'm listening in on their conversation! Soon they're going to talk about what guys they like! I'll be able to find out if Skylar likes me!"

"And I can find out if Fiona likes me!" Chase says and presses his ear to the door. 

"I can't believe we could actually use bras as slingshots." Bree says. 

"Fiona how were you the most accurate out of all of us?" Skylar asks. 

"I just calculated the angles in my head and the proper trajectory to hit the target." Fiona explains. 

"Hey you used your bionics! No fair!" Eve says and hits her sister's shoulder. 

"Alright calm down you two. Now let's play something fun! Truth or dare." Bree says and rubs her hands together.

"Since Eve and Fiona probably don't know how to play I'll start off with Skylar to demonstrate." Bree says. 

"Actually I do know how to play." Fiona says. "I looked up the rules on the  Internet and memorized them." 

"Okay smartypants but Eve still has to learn." Bree says and Fiona frowns a bit. "Skylar, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Skylar says. 

"If you had to kiss any guy on this team who would it be?" Bree asks and Skylar thinks for a minute. 

"Well I'd say it's kind of a tie between Chase and Kaz." Skylar says. 

"Why am I not even considered?" Oliver whispers, clearly offended. Chase hits his arm to get him to be quiet.

"On one hand, Chase did give me my powers back so I feel like I owe him and he has been really nice to me, but on the other hand I feel like Kaz would be the best kisser out of the two." Skylar says. "I think I'll go with Kaz, just because I know Chase would probably want a kiss from Fiona more than he'd want one from me." She says and Fiona blushes. 

"Oooo..." The girls all say and Fiona bites her lip and stares at the ground. 

"Eve." Skylar says. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Eve says and Skylar thinks for a minute. She notices a crow outside. 

"I dare you to kiss that crow outside." Skylar says and Eve turns and her heart starts pounding when she recognizes it. Riker... 

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Eve asks. "You know with germs and such?" 

"Just go into your capsule after." Fiona says. "It'll get rid of any germs that could be on you." 

"But what if the crow flies away?" Eve asks. 

"Are you chickening out Eve?" Bree asks. Eve takes a deep breath and stands up and goes to the window. She opens it and the crow jumps on her arm. 

"Wow! It looks like it already likes you!" Skylar says. Eve smiles. If only they knew... She placed a gentle kiss on his beak and the crow flapped it's wings violently and flew out the window." Eve went to it and closed the window, worried that now Riker might never come back... 

"Quick get in your capsule!" Fiona says and Eve goes in and it kills any germs she could have gotten from that kiss. 

"Okay, Bree truth or dare?" Eve asks Bree. 

"Dare." Bree says. 

"I dare you to finish this entire tub of ice cream in under a minute." Eve says and places it in front of Bree. 

"Oh please, I can eat with my super speed." Bree says. She takes the tub and within 30 seconds the whole thing is gone. But Bree looks like she's about to vomit. She runs to the bathroom and Fiona follows to help her. After Bree stopped throwing up, the two girls came out and sat back down, Bree resting on Fiona for support. "Thanks for helping me." She tells her. 

"Hey, anything for my 'sister'." Fiona says and the girls laugh. "You know, that kind of reminded me of the movie we saw today. That girl was scared and hiding near the ice cream and Johnny and Baby came and helped her." 

"Wow you really liked that movie didn't you?" Bree asks and Fiona nods. 

"I loved it! Especially the end! That dance scene was amazing! I wish I could dance with someone like that." Fiona says. 

"Well Fiona, truth or dare?" Bree asks. 

"Truth." Fiona says. 

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" Bree asks and Fiona brushes. 

"Well..." Fiona starts and Chase presses his ear more to the door. "He is cute. And smart, sweet, funny-" 

"Wait a minute..." Skylar says and looks at the door. She blasts it and hears two boys shriek on the other side. The door opens and reveals Chase and Oliver. 

"What are you guys doing?!" Bree exclaims. "These are private conversations!" 

"We wanted to hear what you girls had to say about us..." Oliver says and holds his ear. 

"We're sorry for intruding." Chase adds. "We just had to know..." 

"Well now you won't!" Bree says. "Now get out!" She shoos then off with her speed and then comes back. "So Fiona you were saying?" 

"Well I might like Chase that way..." She admits. "I just don't know yet. I don't know him well enough to know yet. But I want to get to know him more  because so far I like him a lot and if I keep liking him...then I think I just might fall for him completely." All the girls squeal and hug her. 

"After seeing how you stood up for him against Reese, honey you have my blessing!" Bree says. 

"You'd be okay with me dating your brother?" Fiona asks. "You don't think it would be weird since we're becoming such close friends?" Bree shakes her head.

"Not at all. You were made to be my sister-in-law after all." She reminds her and Fiona smiles and hugs Bree. 

"Thanks. I promise I won't let you down! As a friend or your brother's girlfriend if we end up falling in love." Fiona says. 

"I'll hold you to that." Bree says and the girls laugh. 

"Now let's have more ice cream!" Skylar says.

"No thanks, I'm good." Bree says and holds her stomach and everyone laughs. 

Later that night, all the girls went to sleep and Fiona woke up at 1 in the morning as usual. Except this time there was a light pink knee-length dress hanging from her capsule and a note. It read:

_Put this on and meet me downstairs._   
_~Chase_

She put the dress on and went downstairs. She noticed that the furniture was moved to create a large open space in the main living room. Chase was in dark jeans and a black shirt which had some buttons undone. "What's all of this?" She asks, smiling. 

"Well turns out me listening in on your conversation today wasn't such a bad thing." Chase says and Fiona comes over. Chase places his hand on the back of her neck. "I just shared a file to your internal hard-drive." He says.

"Dancing instructions?" She asks when she opens the file. "But why-" Chase starts playing the song  _Time of My Life_  from the movie she saw today. 

"To thank you for everything you've done for me since you got here, I figured I should grant this wish for you. Dance with me." Chase says and holds out his hand to Fiona and pulls her close to him, up against his chest like in the movie. 

   (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo)

(Seriously watch the video it's awesome an it'll give you more of a feel for the story if you do watch it.) 

Fiona was amazed at how well Chase managed to move and spin her around. She guessed the dancing instructions they both downloaded helped with that. And every time he brought her close to him and looked at her with adoration in those pretty hazel eyes, she felt like she could give into what her heart was telling her right then and there. Finally it was time for the big lift. She backed up to the end of the floor then took off towards Chase and she jumped and he caught her and lifted her in the air. She smiled and he brought her back down and spun her around in the air a bit as he did so. Little did they know that Eve was watching them from the staircase. Fiona smiled and looked into Chase's eyes. "Thank you so much." She tells him. "That was incredible." 

"I liked it a lot too." Chase says. "Mainly because it made you so happy." 

"You know you're the first person aside from my sister who's wanted to make me happy." Fiona says as Chase takes her down to mission command to hang out more. 

"Well, now you have more people that care about you. I know everyone on this team is going to work hard to make sure you're happy. Especially me." Chase says and Fiona blushes. 

"Well then I'll do the same for them. And especially you." She says and smiles at Chase before the hyper-lift takes them down. Once they were gone, Eve dashed towards the terrace and a crow flew onto the ground and transformed into Riker. 

"I'm so glad you tapped on my window!" Eve exclaims. "I was so worried that when I kissed your beak you were so freaked out that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." 

"Don't worry." Riker says. "I know it was just a dare." Eve looks relieved. "Although I didn't mind it that much..." He admits and Eve's heart beat faster. Riker came a bit closer to her. "I tried to tell you something earlier tonight. Something important." 

"What is it?" She asks. Riker looked down, not wanting to meet her gaze. 

"I spied on you guys the morning of the karaoke competition. And I told Reese everything, about how Skylar was preforming and that Fiona's bionics weren't working. You guys almost lost because of me. And I know that would have made you really sad so I wanted to say I'm sorry." Riker says. Eve smiled. 

"Riker you don't have to apologize. You actually helped us a lot. If you hadn't told Reese, then Fiona's plan never would have worked. So thanks." Eve says and Riker blushes. 

"Oh. You're welcome then." He says and the two laugh a bit. "I still feel like I should make it up to you somehow I mean I did have the intention of costing you guys the competition." He says and Eve looks back inside and remembers what she saw her sister and Chase doing. She smiles at Riker. 

"Dance with me." She says and Riker arches an eyebrow. "You mean like how Chase and Fiona were just dancing in there?" She nods eagerly. "I can't dance like that..." 

"I know. I'm not asking you to." She says. "I just want you to try." He smiles and shape shifts into Johnny, the character from the movie. Eve shakes her head. "No. I don't want to dance with Johnny Castle. I want to dance with you Riker." She tells him and he shape shifts back into himself, he was grinning and blushing. She takes his hand and he spins her around towards him and the two move and sway a little bit together. They try kicking things up a notch but that just led to a lot of stepping on toes and apologies. Although Eve did like having Riker close to her, and Riker liked having Eve close to him as well. 

"How about we just try the last part..." Riker suggests and backs up, to the edge of the terrace. 

"You want to lift me?" She asks and he nods. "But you're so close to the edge. What if you drop me?" 

"I won't." He says. "And in the off chance I do, I'll turn into something that'll catch you and bring you back up here. Either way I'm going to catch you." He holds out his arms. Eve takes a deep breath and backs up. 

"Okay then. I trust you." She says and smiles. She runs towards Riker, jumps and he catches her and lifts her up into the air. Eve gasped as her front half was hanging over the terrace. 

"Don't be scared." Riker says. "I've got you." He gently lets her down and she has her arms wrapped around his shoulders still. "That was fun." He says and Eve nods. 

"It was! You're a good dancer." She says and he smiles at the ground. 

"I didn't know I was that good." Riker says. "It seems like I'm good at everything except avenging my father." 

"Then maybe you weren't meant to avenge him." Eve suggests and Riker looks at her curiously. "Maybe you were meant to be something else." 

"Do you know what that something is?" Riker asks her. She shakes her head no. 

"No. But I'll help you find it." She promises. "I'd do anything to help out a friend." 

"I'm your friend?" Riker asks and smiles. Eve nods. "I've never had a friend before..." He admits and Eve smiles. 

"Neither have I. I've only had a sister, until I met the rest of the Elite Force. And now I have you as a friend too. Maybe you can be my best friend." She tells him and Riker smiles and gives her a tight hug. She was so sweet and innocent. He swore to himself right then and there that he would do everything and anything to protect that part of her. He pulled back from the hug and Eve yawned. 

"You should get some sleep." He suggests. 

"You too." She says, although neither of them are letting each other go. "Come visit me again sometime soon." She requests and Riker smiles at her. 

"I'll come as often as I can." He says. "Because I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you." She blushes as he quotes the song to her and her face turns completely red when he gently kisses her cheek. He backs away from her and they hold onto each other's hands until they can't anymore. Then he shape shifts into a crow and flies off into the night. Eve goes back inside, smiling brighter than she ever has before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next part will be coming soon!


End file.
